Foxy's First Mate
by RegularPsycho13
Summary: With Christmas around the corner, Foxy finds out that there's a new animatronic coming to Pirate's Cove. At first he's worried he's going to be killed and replaced but soon realizes that's not the case. Soon he comes to enjoy having company and his own little first matey. A apprentice if you will. Especially with Pirate's Cove re-opening.
1. News of a New Animatronic

**So I made another fic! Day After Day will be updated sometime this weekend. I'm busy the rest of the week. **

**This one the missing kids never happened but the Bite of '87 did. It's also 2014 in this fanfic. This will definitly be a FoxyxOC fic sooner or later. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Foxy<strong>**'s First Mate**

**Chapter 1 - News of a New Animatronic**

It was 3:00 AM on a Thursday night. While Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie were playing their game with the new night guard, Mike, Foxy was walking around the pizzeria.

He liked being alone and wandering down the halls. He also liked going into the owner, Mr. Fazbear's, office and seeing what was new in the outside world from newspapers that he reads.

"Now what might be goin' on out tere?" Foxy said to no one as he picked up a newspaper.

Foxy skimmed through the first newspaper but didn't see anything interesting or that caught his eyes. So he moved on to the next one.

Shortly after reading through the second newspaper, there was something that Foxy soon saw, and it shocked him so much that his fairly broken jaw dropped more when he saw the heading.

"No way… t'was ta owner tellin' ta actual truth?" Foxy asked himself.

"_The Pizzeria 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria' is Going to Re-Open Pirate Cove. Says the owner of it." _That's what the title said.

Foxy overheard the owner earlier that day talk about re-opening it but he thought it was a lie and a joke. Never in almost 30 years did he think he would be doing shows for kids again.

"_The family Pizzeria plans to re-open Pirate's Cove in the winter of 2014. The owner says he hopes for Christmas if a new animatronic is done being made by then." _The article continued on about how the owner hopes everything will turn out.

Foxy didn't even bother reading the rest of the article. He knew what was going to happen to him and he was PISSED but who could blame him?

Foxy had growled loudly when he saw there was a new animatronic and ripped the newspaper up. He then kicked over a trashcan sitting by the desk in anger and rage.

"They can't be replacin' ol' Foxy!" Foxy growled as his eyes glowed.

He stomped out of the office, flipping over the nearest table and making the party hats go flying.

Freddy, who was just leaving the stage to go 'play' with the guard saw this.

"Foxy!" He yelled, trying to get the pirate's attention.

Foxy scowled and continued on back to his cove.

"I'm talking to you!" Freddy said annoyed.

When Foxy didn't listen, Freddy sighed and followed after him. He knew the fox liked reading about what goes on outside the building but obviously there was something he didn't like going on.

"Foxy!" Freddy said walking into pirate's cove.

When he went through the curtains he found the pirate fox sitting on his fake treasure chest, arms crossed, and he was looking down, getting angrier and angrier.

"What?" Foxy growled not looking up.

"What is the matter with you?!" Freddy asked walking in front of him.

"I be gettin' replaced!" Foxy snarled.

"What?" Freddy asked in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

"After nearly 30 years they be replacin' me!" Foxy said, looking at him now.

"Wasn't the owner joking about Pirate's Cove reopening?" Freddy asked.

"Tat's what I thought!" Foxy replied. "How do ye know tat?"

"Cause I overheard him. I'm sure you did too?" Freddy questioned.

"Aye." Foxy nodded.

"Are you sure you're getting replaced?" Freddy asked him.

"Ta newspaper in ta landlubber's office said so…sort of!" Foxy replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Freddy crossed his arms.

"They be re-openin' Pirate's Cove for Christmas." Foxy confirmed. "But a new animatronic be coming."

"Did the newspaper say you were getting replaced?" Freddy asked raising a eyebrow.

"…I don't know, lad. I didn't get very far." Foxy said truthfully. "I was just surprised tat I be gettin' reopened! But then I saw tat a new animatronic be coming too."

"Look." Freddy sighed. "Maybe you aren't getting replaced, maybe there will be another show or something too. They kept you for nearly 30 years. I think they would've gotten rid of you a long time ago if they wanted to."

"Aye…I guess ye might be right, laddie." Foxy nodded, calming down.

"I'm always right." Freddy patted his friend's shoulder. "Now how about you come and play with us?"

"….Alright…." Foxy nodded again and stood up.

They then left Pirate's Cove and 'played' their game with Chica and Bonnie for the rest of the night.

A few days later, Foxy continued to pace around his cove. It was now December 10th. He knew at any point during the next 2 weeks that his may or may not be replacement would arrive.

He then overheard Mr. Fazbear talking again. He stopped pacing and walked up to the curtain, sticking his snout out a little.

"So what animal is the newbie?" A unfamiliar man's voice asked.

"A brown dog with a black muzzle, some dark brown on her face, ears, back, and tail. With white on her chest, stomach, and paws. She will also have green eyes." Foxy recognized Mr. Fazbear's voice reply to the man.

"So me replacement be a Lassie." Foxy muttered as he continued to overhear them.

"Did you hear something?" The man asked looking around.

"No." Mr. Fazbear shook his head.

"Well, what's the dog's name?" The man continued.

Foxy looked closely and saw his uniform was like any of the workers so he figured the man was the manager. And even on his uniform, though he couldn't see it, was a manager name tag.

"Coco." Mr. Fazbear replied. "Coco the pirate pup."

"So it's official, she will be at Pirate Cove." The manager said. "Poor, Foxy, wonder how he would react to a canine taking his stage."

"No…I ain't bein' replaced! They can't do tat ta me! Freddy was right, they coulda done tat a long time ago!" Foxy muttered some more.

"Seriously, do you hear that?" The manager, Nathan, asked again.

"No. Uh, how about we talk in my office?" Mr. Fazbear asked. "It's getting a bit noisy out here."

"Sounds good." Nathan nodded and followed Mr. Fazbear.

He was right, it was getting noisy and it made it hard for Foxy to even hear where they were going.

Foxy wondered when the pup would get there and if it was true, that she would be replacing him. Mr. Fazbear even called her a pirate and a pup.

"Aye…must be a wee lass. Ta kiddies would love a wee pup then a ol' fox like me." Foxy sighed and turned to go sit on his treasure chest to sulk.

Foxy looked at himself and knew what he was saying to himself was true. He was ripped up, broken, and he knew Mr. Fazbear wouldn't waste the money to get him fixed.

As he sulked, the two humans continued their conversation.

"When will the pup get here?" Nathan asked.

"I was told on the 20thshe will be here and that she will in fact be up and running by the 24th." Fazbear replied.

"That's good." Nathan nodded. "So the plan to have her play Christmas shows that day and Christmas will come true."

"If all goes right, yes that is the case." Fazbear said. "Foxy will sure be surprised to know he's not getting replaced."

"Wait, he's staying?" The manager asked surprised.

"Yep." Fazbear nodded. "I plan on having the mechanic that will work on Coco to fix him up a bit too. Make sure he's still working properly."

"So that's why we came in here." Nathan smiled knowing what was up.

"This is my little Christmas present to Foxy and the band." Fazbear smiled back at Nathan, knowing he understood.

He also hoped Foxy wouldn't attack his new First Mate.

That night, Foxy ran out of his cove and over to the main stage, not letting a minute after midnight pass.

"What's gotten you so hyped?" Freddy asked, staring at the fox, after his free roaming mode was turned on.

"I know what me replacement be!" Foxy replied.

"A dog. We know." Freddy said. "We overheard them too."

"They be replacin' me for a wee lassie pup!" Foxy said not standing still.

"Maybe not." Chica said coming closer to her friend. "Maybe you'll get a partner!"

"Do ye think they'll let me do me shows?" Foxy asked looking to her. "I be old and broken too!"

"Yeah…but maybe they will." Chica smiled.

"I don't know how ta feel." Foxy rubbed his head with his endoskeleton hand. "I think they be replacin' me but I don't know!"

"Well, get a hold of yourself ya seafox!" Freddy replied smacking Foxy in the face.

"That was a bit unnecessary." Bonnie said as Foxy rubbed his face.

"He shut up, didn't he?" Freddy shrugged.

"I guess." Bonnie shrugged too, and looked at Foxy, worried about what will happen to his friend.

"Let's…" Freddy sighed. "Let's just hope for the best."

Bonnie and Chica nodded and they looked at Foxy. After a few minutes, he nodded too.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcomed! <strong>


	2. She's Here!

**UPDATE: This and Day After Day will be updated on Sunday or Tomorrow. ****enjoy Chapter 2!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - She's Here!<strong>

As the days went on, Foxy got more and more overwhelmed. He tried to relax during the days and nights but couldn't. He couldn't stop pacing around and thinking about what would happen to him.

Finally the day was here. It was December 20th, and the pizzeria was closed for the day to get Coco settled in.

"There she is!" Fazbear said loud enough for Foxy to hear.

Foxy walked over to the curtains and peaked out.

He watched as some guys wheeled in a animatronic that had a white cloth over it's body. They then stopped and put her down in front of Mr. Fazbear, who looked on happily.

Mr. Fazbear took the cloth off and saw the exact kind of dog he wanted. He wanted his new pirate to be a mutt with one ear pointed and the other flopped over because he felt it seemed right for being a pirate and all.

Coco also had a black eye patch that could go over her right eye at will just like Foxy only her hook was on her left wrist not right. She even had a blue and white bandana around her neck.

"She's perfect! Welcome to the Fazbear family, Coco!" Fazbear smiled.

Of course, Coco said nothing because she hadn't been turned on yet.

"Uh, sir." The mechanic, Aaron, said looking up to him. "Are you ready for me to work on her?"

"Yes, yes! As soon as possible! I want to see how her and her new family reacts to one another!" Fazbear nodded and moved out of the mechanic's way so he could work.

"Yes, sir." Aaron nodded and started to work on the pup.

Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie looked on from their stage. They had yet to hear if anything was to happen to Foxy. Fazbear jumped on stage and walked over to Freddy to whisper in his ear.

"Don't tell Foxy that he is staying and that this is a Christmas surprise. Just for him." Fazbear whispered. He got a small nod from Freddy and left the room to go back to his office.

Freddy smiled, knowing that their friend wasn't getting replaced and instead they were getting a new member of their family.

Bonnie and Chica didn't know what Fazbear had whispered but if Freddy seemed happy, then they were happy. Poor Foxy on the other hand was even more nervous and anxious.

Before working on her, Aaron wheeled Coco to the backstage room, grimacing at the heads and the endoskeleton on the table. He decided to work on her in there.

After a couple of hours, Aaron was finally done.

"Mr. Fazbear?" He called out.

"Yes?" Fazbear came running into the room.

"I'm done." Aaron smiled. "Took faster then I thought. She might be ready for tomorrow even."

"That'll be great!" Fazbear grinned. "So is she on now?"

"Hang on." Aaron said and switched something in Coco's back.

"Ahoy there, lads and lassies! I be First Mate Coco ta pirate pup!" Coco turned on and her voice box immediately started going.

Seeing Fazbear freak out, Aaron shut Coco up.

"What?" Aaron asked.

"I just didn't want her Captain to hear her." Fazbear replied. "But it seems she works perfectly."

"Does it matter if it hears her?" Aaron asked.

"Of course! She's a surprise for him!" Fazbear muttered.

"Oh…uh…alright." Aaron shrugged, a bit freaked out.

"She's programmed to be on free roaming mode at night, right?" Fazbear asked when he saw Coco didn't turn off and that her green eyes glowed.

"Yes she is. But she's much more high-tech so she can stay on and keep quiet obediently. Like she is right now." Aaron replied.

"That's good." Fazbear nodded and turned to Coco. "Seems you know your name. Do you know mine?"

"Aye! Ye be ta owner Mr. Fazbear!" Coco replied. "Great ta meet ye!"

"Great to meet you too, Coco." Fazbear smiled at how his new animatronic was obedient and smart like she should be.

"When can this lass meet me Captain Foxy?" Coco asked tilting her head.

"Soon." Fazbear replied. "But you have to stay here until I tell you that you can out come."

"Aye, aye." Coco nodded.

"Good girl." Fazbear reached up and pet her head. "Now that she's done, can you work on Foxy?"

"Sure." Aaron nodded.

"Come on, just don't say anything about her." Fazbear reminded him. "Stay here, Coco."

"Aye, aye!" Coco said again.

The young pup watched as the two humans left the room. But she was bored. What was there to do in this room? All she wanted to do is to meet her Captain Foxy!

Meanwhile, Foxy didn't hear her say anything about being his first mate and was just more confused.

When he heard footsteps, he back up and stayed still, looking like he was turned off when he wasn't.

"Here's the Captain himself!" Fazbear chuckled coming up to him. "Just make sure he can still walk and talk."

"Okay." Aaron nodded to Fazbear and went to work on Foxy.

When he was done, Fazbear was happy to hear Foxy still worked well enough to continue doing shows.

"Thanks so much." Fazbear said handing Aaron a paycheck.

"You're welcome, sir." Aaron nodded and they said goodbye.

"Well, Foxy." Fazbear started once they were alone. "Don't be surprised if you see people in here, got to clean this cove up after all."

Chuckling, he patted Foxy's back and left the cove.

Once he was alone, Foxy looked up. They were cleaning his cove and he checked to make sure he still worked properly…so that was good news… right? Right.

What had happened earlier that day had helped Foxy to relax. But when midnight came, he was going to confront the new pup. And made sure she knew HE was still the Captain of this ship.

When it was midnight, Foxy slowly came out of his cove. Over the past couple of days, the animatronics stopped playing their game with Mike and focused on Foxy.

"Hey, Foxy!" Bonnie said running up to him.

"Ahoy, lad." Foxy said walking towards the backroom because he saw Aaron wheel Coco in there.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked as Freddy and Chica caught up too.

"Ta confront me replacement!" Foxy replied as he reached the door.

"Foxy, you're not being replaced! The mechanic fixed you, didn't he?" Freddy asked not wanting to give out the surprise.

"Aye…he did." Foxy said as he placed his paw on the doorknob.

"Then that must mean you're not being replaced." Freddy replied. "Why don't you trust Mr. Fazbear?"

"I…I do, laddie." Foxy replied looking down.

"If you did, then trust him now. He's not replacing you." Freddy said putting a hand on Foxy's shoulder.

"Aye, aye, Freddy." Foxy nodded. "Then who be tat lass in tere?"

"A newbie who is part of our family now." Freddy smiled. "But let's wait until Fazbear introduces her himself."

"When will tat be?" Foxy asked.

"Probably Christmas. So in four or five days." Freddy said.

"Aye." Foxy nodded again. "Wanna play our game?"

"Sure." The three others smiled.

Mike was told that there would be a new animatronic in the backstage room before he started that night but wasn't prepared for the animatronics suddenly attacking again.

"God dammit!" Mike cursed from the security room.

While Foxy was running down the hall and back, Freddy talking to Chica and Bonnie about Coco.

"I got good news." Freddy whispered.

"What? What did Fazbear whisper to you earlier?" Bonnie asked.

"He said that Foxy will stay and as a Christmas present he and his new first mate." Freddy motioned towards the backstage room. "Will be doing shows together starting on Christmas."

"That's great!" Chica clapped and smiled. "I knew he wasn't getting replaced!"

"And you were right." Freddy chuckled. "Now let's keep this a secret."

"We will." Bonnie nodded. "Foxy deserves this surprise."

"Yes, he does." Freddy agreed.

"I'm going to go make pizza!" Chica said and skipped off to the kitchen.

"How about we get back to our game before Foxy gets suspicious?" Bonnie questioned after Chica left.

"Agreed." Freddy nodded and they went to different places.

Eventually Christmas came and Foxy still had no idea about the surprise. Though it was actually early, about 1:00, on December 24th. And that was the day Fazbear decided to surprise Foxy.

* * *

><p><strong>Good for Foxy for finally getting some love from the owner amirite? <strong>


	3. Merry Christmas, Foxy!

**Here's chapter 3! Foxy and Coco meet in this chapter! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Merry Christmas, Foxy!<strong>

Over the last four days, Pirate Cove was getting fixed up and that and the fact he wasn't moved, proved to Foxy that he wasn't going to die. They even put a green and red bow tie around his neck for the holiday.

Mr. Fazbear, wearing some Christmas attire himself, got up on Pirate's Cove stage. The band had stopped playing some Christmas songs and all attention was on him.

He had just sent two employees to the backstage room to grab Coco because now was the time to surprise Foxy.

"Ahem." Fazbear tapped his microphone. "Can I have everyone, including the kids' attention?"

Foxy's ears twitched when he heard Fazbear so close to him.

"I-Is now ta time?!" Foxy asked himself, standing up and looked around his clean cove. "I ain't be ready now!"

"Thank you." Fazbear continued. "For years, Captain Foxy, the pirate fox, has been here alone at Pirate's Cove. But as you can see, the 'Out of Order' sign is gone and I'm reopening him!"

He got excited cheers from the kids and curious looks from parents.

"How about I introduce him to you?" Fazbear asked. "Foxy, come on out."

Nervously, Foxy walked through the curtains and stood next to Fazbear at the center of the stage.

"Everyone, meet Foxy." Fazbear said and Foxy looked around the building.

He was so excited that he was finally able to do shows again for the wee lads and lassies! Foxy smiled and glanced at Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie who was smiling back at him.

"Thank ye, lad." Foxy spoke to Fazbear.

"You're welcome, buddy." Fazbear replied. "But this isn't it."

"What do ye mean?" Foxy asked rubbing his head with his hook.

"You're getting a first mate!" Fazbear smiled.

"I-I be gettin' a first mate?!" Foxy asked shocked. "I won't be alone no more?!"

"Nope. Would you like to meet her?" Fazbear asked the excited fox.

"Aye, aye!" Foxy almost screamed with joy.

"Well, come here, Coco! You said you wanted to meet your Captain, right?" Fazbear looked towards the backstage door.

Coco just as nervous as Foxy, walked out of the room and over to the stage. Foxy couldn't believe that someone he thought of as a enemy at first, and who he even thought about destroying, was going to be his first mate!

"Come on, girl." Fazbear said to the pup as she got on stage.

For the holiday's, Coco's blue and white bandana was replaced with a green and red one and she had a red bow around her left ear.

"A-Ahoy, Captain Foxy, it be a pleasure ta finally meet ye." Coco smiled nervously at Foxy.

"Ahoy, ta ye too Lassie." Foxy reached his hook out. "So ye be me First Matey, Coco?"

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Coco shook his hook with her paw.

"Glad to see you two on good terms." Fazbear smiled at how great they had reacted to each other. "Freddy, you and the band can come over here too!"

The band nodded and climbed off their stage.

As Coco and Foxy continued to stare at each other, the band had climbed onto Pirate's Cove stage.

"Coco, meet Freddy Fazbear, Chica the Chicken, and Bonnie the bunny." Fazbear introduced them.

"Ahoy!" Coco grinned.

"Good day, darling." Freddy took his hat off and greeted the still a little nervous puppy.

"Hi!" Chica grinned too.

"Hey there!" Bonnie grinned with them and gave a small wave.

"Now that you have all been introduced, how about you three go over to the edge of the stage." Fazbear pointed in a direction. "And we'll let these two do a little show."

"Now?" Coco asked shocked.

"Yes, don't be nervous." Fazbear nodded.

Coco and Foxy stared at each other then they nodded.

"We be ready in a minute." Foxy said and led Coco behind the curtains.

"Let me know when you're ready!" Fazbear replied watching them leave.

"We will!" Coco said from within the curtains.

A few minutes later, they told Fazbear they were ready.

"Well, everyone, enjoy the show!" Fazbear smiled and stepped out of the way as the curtains were pulled back.

The duo walked a few steps forward and Coco's tail was wagging.

They talked about a plan for the sudden show and now their eye patches were down over their eyes so they could look the part.

"Ahoy! I be Captain Foxy, the pirate fox!" Foxy introduced himself.

"And I be First Mate Coco! The pirate pup! Ahoy everyone!" Coco added.

"Now what do we have 'ere, Lass?" Foxy asked as they stepped out more.

"Seems some new members of our crew, Captain!" Coco replied.

"Ah, they seem to be wee Lads and Lassies though, Matey. Ye sure they be up to it?" Foxy asked as they continued to act with each other like they were doing it for years.

"I be sure of it, Captain!" Coco said then turned to the kids. "What do ye all think? Are ye up ta joinin' our crew?"

"Aye, aye!" The kids replied in unison.

"Well, if tat be true! Then let us set sail!" Foxy laughed. "Now where do ye lads and lassies wish ta go today?"

The kids raised their hands and Foxy chose a little boy with brown hair and green eyes.

"Yes, laddie?" Foxy asked. "What be yer name?"

"Thomas!" The little boy replied.

"And where do ye want ta go, Thomas?" Foxy asked the boy.

"To a island to find treasure!" Thomas grinned.

"Aye, tat be a great idea!" Coco chuckled.

"Then let us set sail!" Foxy said.

The pirates continued on their little adventure for about 25 minutes.

When they were done, Mr. Fazbear walked back onto the stage and stepped in between them. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie also stood back up and clapped along with everyone else.

"That was a great first show, you two!" Fazbear clapped.

"Thank ye!" Foxy and Coco replied in unison.

"How about the band goes back to their stage and you two can go back inside your cove and talk your next show in say…a hour?" Fazbear asked.

"Aye aye." Foxy said as Coco nodded.

"Great!" Fazbear said.

"Awesome job, guys!" Bonnie said as they climbed off that stage.

"Thanks!" Coco and Foxy thanked them.

"We'll talk to you guys later." Freddy chuckled as they walked away.

For the next few hours the band played songs and switched off with Foxy and Coco doing their shows.

"Ye been doin' great, Lassie!" Foxy said as the curtains closed after their latest show and finally had the time to talk without an employee or someone interrupting them for the entire half-full hour.

"Thank ye, Foxy!" Coco smiled.

"Yah know, Matey, I wanted ta kill ye when ye first arrived." Foxy said as they sat down on their treasure chest.

"Why, Captain?" Coco asked, not realizing she didn't have to call him Captain when they weren't doing their shows.

"Ye don't need ta call me Captain when we not doin' our shows." Foxy laughed.

"I don't?" Coco tilted her head.

"Nah." Foxy shook his and wrapped his paw around her shoulders. "Ye got a lot ta learn, pup."

"I guess I do afta all." Coco replied.

"Well, ol' Foxy and ta rest of ta Fazbear family will teach ye. Besides, ye be our family too." Foxy held her close.

"I be havin' a family now?" Coco asked a bit surprised.

"Of course! Ye be our pup!" Foxy replied.

"Well, why did ye want ta kill me, Foxy?" Coco asked curiously.

"Cause I thought ye were replacin' me and I was gonna die meself." Foxy said sadly. "But ten I realized tat wasn't ta case when they were cleanin' me- er our cove!"

"Well, I be glad tat wasn't ta case!" Coco hugged Foxy, which made him really surprised. Which Coco noticed. "What be ta mattered?"

"I…It be a long time since I been hugged." Foxy replied sounding a bit embarrassed with how he reacted.

"Oh…" Coco let go of him, looking down as her ears pinned to her head and her tail stopped wagging behind her.

"Don't be sad, lass! I ain't mad! I quite enjoyed it!" Foxy said and Coco's ear picked up again to their 'Happy' position.

"Ye did?" Coco asked looking back to him.

"Aye!" Foxy replied, petting her head.

Because of her programming, Coco immediately let out a happy bark and rubbed her head against his paw. Her tail also was wagging fast again like it was before.

"So what will we be doin' tonight?" Coco asked curious to know what they did after closing.

"We be playin' a game with ta security guard!" Foxy replied. "And we will teach ye things too. Like what ta game is."

"Security Guard be a human tat stays after closing, aye?" Coco asked.

"Aye." Foxy nodded. "We be scarin' him all night! And whoever catches ta guard first wins!"

"Tat sounds like fun!" Coco grinned.

"It be a lot of fun." Foxy nodded again, holding her close and continuing to pet her head.

"…Um...Foxy…?" Coco thought a minute before asking something.

"Aye, Coco?" Foxy asked looking to her.

"Um…how long were ye out of order?" Coco asked him.

"Well…" Foxy thought for a second. "It does not matter no more, Lass. I be doin shows again and with ye too."

"I guess it does not." Coco shrugged and rested her head on his chest.

The pirates went on with talking until their next show. Before then, they were also listening to the band play as well.

Eventually night came and Fazbear closed for the night. The family had fun doing shows or taking breaks for a hour or so. Since that gave them a chance to talk to whoever was on their stage.

Poor Mike doesn't realize he has the new animatronic to worry about now as well as the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Mikey...<strong>


	4. Coco's First Night

**Here's Chapter 4! Coco meets Mike and Mike meets Coco! **

**Proromayev suggested I would make Coco help Mike and I like that idea. Coco being so new and it being 2014, she would be programmed to be a lot smarter when it comes to telling a human in the dark from a endo. So now they are going to become friends...slowly. Mike will obviously be cautious at first.**

**And no it won't become a MikexOC it's staying as FoxyxOC which will eventually start in the next chapter. Enjoy! Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - Coco's First Night<strong>

It was currently 10 after midnight and the animatronics were just starting to move around and off their stages.

"Come, lass." Foxy said walking towards the curtains.

"Is it closed now?" Coco asked following him.

"Aye it is." Foxy nodded as they jumped off the stage.

"Foxy, Coco." Freddy said coming up to them.

"Ahoy, Freddy!" Coco said excitedly as her tail swayed back and forth.

"Hello, sweetheart. How was your first day?" Freddy smiled.

"It be great, Laddie! I can't wait for tomorrow!" Coco replied.

"That's great, darling." Freddy said patting her head. "Anyway, we're having a quick meeting in the kitchen."

"Aye aye." Foxy nodded and the guys led the way.

"Hi, Coco!" Chica said when they walked in.

"Ahoy, Chica!" Coco smiled. "I had a great day!"

"That's great!" Bonnie replied.

"Now, the reason I called for this meeting is because I want to talk to Coco about our little game." Freddy said coming in front of us.

"I already told ta lass about it." Foxy said.

"Oh well, that's good." Freddy replied. "Coco, follow Bonnie and Foxy's paths alright?"

"Aye!" Coco nodded.

"Good." Freddy nodded knowing she had no idea what the purpose of the game actually is. "Chica you can go and Bonnie you can too, and take Coco with you. I want to talk to Foxy alone."

"Okay." Bonnie nodded and led Coco out of the kitchen.

"What might it be, Freddy?" Foxy asked once they were gone.

"Did you tell her what we do to the guards?" Freddy asked.

"No but won't she find out anyway?" Foxy asked the bear.

"Yes…I suppose. But for now let's not tell her." Freddy replied.

"Aye, aye." Foxy nodded and went to find her.

* * *

><p>Mike watched the cameras for the first hour and when he checked Pirate's Cove, his eyes widened when he saw Foxy and Coco peaking out from behind the curtains together.<p>

"Oh god!" Mike nearly screamed. "The new one can't be after me too!"

Mike put the tablet down and checked the lights.

First he checked the left door and shut it when he saw Bonnie was there. When he went over to the right, he had to shut it too when he saw Chica standing in the window.

"Oh come on! Why are you guys tag teaming me!?" Mike asked.

Picking up the tablet again, he switched through the cameras and opened both doors when he saw Chica and Bonnie in another room. He also saw Freddy in the bathrooms.

Switching back to Pirate's Cove, the fox and the dog were out now.

Their heads were tilted and hooks raised in the air. Mike just thought about what they could do to him and shuddered at the thoughts involving their hooks and sharp teeth.

Mike heard footsteps coming from the left of him and checked the camera to see Bonnie twitching right next to the door. Not taking any chances, he shut it.

When it became 5:00, Freddy walked down the hall and stood in front of the door. Mike gasped loudly when he saw Freddy in the camera.

Jumping up, he shut the door and opened the other once he saw Bonnie was gone from the other side.

A few minutes passed and Foxy and Coco were running down different hallways then the other was.

Only while he shut the left, keeping Foxy from coming and attacking him, Coco didn't jump into the room because she had ran into Freddy who was still at the shut door.

Mike felt like he had a heart attack when he heard what sounded like a car crash coming from the right side.

"What the Hell was that!?" Mike asked out loud.

"Ow!" Coco whined.

"You alright, sweetheart?" Freddy rubbed his head.

"Aye…I think so." Coco nodded.

"Good." Freddy helped her up. "Why don't you go get the others and wait for me by the backstage room?"

"Okay." Coco nodded again and scurried off.

Freddy smirked evilly as he watched her run off. After a few minutes, Freddy teleported into the room.

Coco was following the others to the backstage room when she heard Mike scream. Her ears pinned down to her head and she ran back to the security office, obviously being much faster then the others.

"Lass, wait!" Foxy called for her to stop.

She didn't listen though. When she ran into the office, she saw Mike was in Freddy's arms and it looked like he was killing him.

"Freddy, what are ye doin' to tat laddie?" Coco asked a bit frightened.

Her ears were still pinned down and her tail in-between her legs.

"Playing our game, darling." Freddy replied, smirking.

"B-But." Coco stuttered. "Ye be hurtin' him!"

"I would think your programming would make you smart with stuff like that." Freddy questioned her.

"I be smart! And ye be hurtin' him!" Coco said as Freddy tightened his grip on the guard.

"Lass! There ye are!" Foxy said running up being her as Bonnie and Chica ran up behind Freddy.

"Foxy, why Freddy be hurtin' him?" Coco asked confused and worried.

"Cause it's our game!" Chica replied first.

"To hurt humans?" Coco asked, looking at her behind Freddy.

"Human? He's a endo you idiot mutt!" Freddy glared at her, making her flinch back.

"Don't talk ta me Matey like tat!" Foxy growled.

"She's the one who thinks a endo that willing plays this game with us is actually a human." Freddy shrugged.

Coco looked at Mike, who was starting to have a hard time breathing and was looking at her with scared and pleading eyes.

"No! Ye ol' bear! He be a human! Me programming is new an better then yers! I know he be a human for a fact!" Coco started to growl now.

"Is that so?" Freddy asked.

"To be fair, Freddy." Bonnie said making Freddy turn to him. "She is right. Her programming is newer. Much newer."

"So? Doesn't change how she seems to be blind to what a endo and a human looks like." Freddy replied to him.

"Tat be a human!" Coco finally had enough and snarled at him. "Let him go, ye landlubber!"

"Make-" Freddy was knocked to the ground when he went to turn back to Coco, who was now biting his arm. "Get off!"

"Come on, Coco!" Foxy grabbed her and dragged her off of Freddy.

Coco fought her way out of Foxy's grip as Bonnie and Chica helped Freddy up. Freddy was now missing a big piece of his costume on his right arm from where Coco bit him at

Once she was out, she kneeled next to Mike, who was breathing heavy and watched the scene from the floor.

"You stupid mutt!" Freddy raised his paw to hit her.

But of course, her programming being much better, so much she can easily tell a human, and whether they're good or bad, in the dark and after closing, that she quickly smacked his paw away.

"Come, Lad." Coco picked the scared man up and carried him back to her and Foxy's cove.

"Your little dog is dead, Foxy!" Freddy now snarled at the fox.

"Why? What if ta lass be tellin' the truth? What if tat is a human?" Foxy asked, glaring at him.

"Even if that is a human, do you really want a repeat of what happened in the 80s? Besides, she tore off my arm!" Freddy replied.

"Just part of yer costume, laddie." Foxy rolled his eyes.

Freddy rubbed his head, now getting a headache.

"Yah know what, guys? " Freddy started, bringing Foxy's attention back to him and getting Bonnie and Chica's too. "This was her first night so I'll let her off…for now."

"Thank ye, Lad." Foxy nodded, agreeing with that.

"You're welcome." Freddy shrugged.

But next time the mutt screwed up their game, Freddy knew he was going to make sure she didn't ever again. No matter what the others say or do to stop him.

He loves the new member of their family. Really. But her being just a pup means she has a lot of learning to do. Like obeying those that are older and have been around much longer.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Coco had put Mike down on the floor of the Pirate Cove stage gently. Mike was shaking from fear and was hyperventilating a lot on the way there because of Freddy choking him.<p>

Once free from the hound's grip, he backed away from her quickly.

"Please don't be afraid, lad." Coco said like she was talking to a child. "First Mate Coco won't hurt ye."

"Why are you the only one that knows I'm human?" Mike asked, shaking.

"Me programming be better and newer then theirs." Coco replied. "I know ta difference between a human and endo."

"That's good." Mike nodded. "So you won't hurt me?"

"No." Coco shook her head. "I disagree wit their game. What be yer name?"

"Mike." Mike said, still unsure if he should trust the canine.

"Ye can trust me." Coco said sensing that feeling. "If ye couldn't I wouldn't of saved ye."

"I suppose that's true." Mike replied. "Thanks for saving me by the way."

"Ye be welcome." Coco grinned and her pinned ears perked up and her tail wagged back and forth.

"Can I stay here for the last hour?" Mike asked.

"Aye, aye!" Coco nodded.

"Good." Mike sighed in relief.

"Ye be safe with me!" Coco, getting a bit too excited, hugged Mike but not hard enough to hurt him.

"Yeah…I guess I am." Mike slowly hugged her back. "Heh, I always wanted a dog when I was a kid but my parents wouldn't get me one."

"Why not, Mikey?" Coco asked curiously.

"I guess they didn't trust me enough." He shrugged.

"How old are ye?" Coco asked.

"24 years old." Mike said.

"Well, I would trust ye ta take care of me!" Coco smiled and let go of him.

"Really?" Mike asked.

"Aye!" Coco nodded.

"Well…I might not come back though." Mike said. "After the last few weeks and especially tonight I probably won't."

"Why not? I'll protect ye." Coco tilted her head and her tail stopped wagging once more.

"I-I know." Mike stuttered. "But I could die by the others."

Mike also realized they could turn on her too.

"And I don't want them hurting you either." Mike added.

"I be fine." Coco replied. "Please come back for me ta prove this won't be a one time thing? Me protectin' ye and all."

Mike looked at the pup up and down and saw how sad she had become when he said he wouldn't come back. He thought for a while and finally sighed in defeat.

Curse the pirate dog's actual puppy dog face. Mike was really starting to feel guilty when she had started to whine.

"Okay, okay." Mike finally said. "I'll be back for one more night."

"Thank ye, mate!" Coco hugged him again.

"You're welcome." Mike slowly patted her back.

Surprisingly, Foxy and the others didn't come up to the stage for the rest of the hour so for the rest of it, Coco and Mike talked.

When the bell rung for 6:00, Coco led Mike to the door, just to be safe. They saw the other three were back on their stage and Foxy was just walking back to Pirate's Cove.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaand now Freddy will start becoming a dick like in my other two FNAF fics. <strong>


	5. Never Had This Feeling Before

**Very short chapter of just Foxy and Coco talking and some fluff between them. Day After Day will be next to be updated.**

**Well, Coco and Foxy are starting to understand their feelings for each other in this chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - Never Had This Feeling Before<strong>

After saying goodbye to Mike, Coco went back to Pirate's Cove. She stuck her head in through the curtains and saw Foxy sitting on their treasure chest. Foxy heard her and waved her in.

"Come, Coco." Foxy said and she nodded.

Coco walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Was tat lad really human?" Foxy asked putting a arm around her.

"Aye! He be human!" Coco replied. "Why did ye think he was a endo?"

"Cause no humans shall be here after closing, Lass." Foxy said.

"What would ye of done ta him?" Coco decided to ask.

"Stuff ta endo back into his costume." Foxy replied.

"Tat would kill a human!" Coco said staring at him.

"Aye…I suppose it would." Foxy rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, he be human! Ye believe me, Captain?" Coco asked.

"I…of course, Lassie!" Foxy started to say something but changed his mind and went with something else. "A captain always trusts his crew!"

"Aye aye." Coco nodded. "I t'was worry for a second."

"About what, Coco?" Foxy asked.

"Tat ye wouldn't believe me." Coco hung her head.

"Well, I do." Foxy said again. "I trust ye."

"Tat's good." Coco nodded.

Foxy did trust her but at the same time he felt something he never felt before. For over 30 years, no one but the other animatronic members of his family, cared so much for him.

And he quite honestly never cared so much for someone in return. Other then kids that is. But that was when he was originally open to do shows and roam freely during the day.

Foxy pulled Coco close and gave her a hug. Coco returned the hug. And after a second, gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Then the two let go of each other, both being surprised at the other's reactions to the kiss.

"W-What?" Coco stuttered when Foxy gave her a shocked look.

"Why did ye do tat?" Foxy asked her.

"I-I don't…I don't know." Coco looked away from him and to the floor.

If she could, Coco would be blushing right now.

It's true Coco loves Foxy. And even has a little crush on him and wanted be more then just friends. But now she was worried he was angry with her like Freddy was last night and would even try to hit her too.

"It was nice, Coco." Foxy said bringing her attention back to him.

"It was?" Coco rubbed her hook with her paw nervously.

"Aye. Don't be so nervous. Ye be a pirate after all!" Foxy nodded.

"Tat's true." Coco said. "I t'was worried ye were angry wit me."

"I could never, lass. I love ye and could never be angry or hurt ye." Foxy replied, pulling her close again.

"I love ye too, Foxy." Coco replied calming down.

Foxy smiled and pat her head.

"Now how bout we have some of ta fun before our first show?" Foxy smirked seductively.

"Aye aye, captain." Coco giggled as the feeling of almost blushing coming back to her.

"Tat's me good first Matey." He rubbed her head some more and knocked her to the floor.

Coco laid on the wooden floor on her back as Foxy gave happy growls above her. Foxy then teased her a bit by gently biting on her pointed ear and pet her flopped over one.

Coco giggled and hooked her hook onto his.

That continued for a few minutes until Foxy stopped and got off of her, helping her back up. Coco looked up to him, unsure to why he had stopped petting and nibbling her ears.

Suddenly, Foxy was really starting to have a feeling that he never felt before inside of him.

'Is this be what love feels like?' Foxy mentally asked himself. 'I never had this here feeling before. But then again I wouldn't bein' a robot an all.'

"Foxy?" Coco waved her paw in front of his face. "Foxy?"

"A-Aye." Foxy shook his head, snapping out of it. "I be fine, Lass."

"Are ye sure?" Coco asked.

"Aye…though are ye gettin' a weird new feeling?" Foxy questioned.

"Aye…I have." Coco nodded. "Since we met last night I have."

"Hmm…" Foxy hummed.

They then heard footsteps coming. Looking towards the curtains, they saw Mr. Fazbear come inside.

"How was your first night, Coco?" Fazbear asked.

"It be great!" Coco smiled. "I really feel like one of ta family!"

"That's great to hear!" Fazbear smiled back and asked. "But what happened to Freddy's arm?"

Coco's ears went down and she tried to think of a answer to keep from getting into trouble with Fazbear.

"Ta lassie accidently fell on him and tore off some of his costume." Foxy said instead.

"Well, lucky for us all, it's not so bad so I can easily get it fixed." Fazbear sighed. "How about you guys talk about your shows for the day?"

"Aye aye!" Foxy nodded.

"Good. I'll leave yah to it." Fazbear nodded back and left.

"Is tat why ye stopped? Cause ye knew he was comin'?" Coco asked after the human had left.

"Aye." Foxy nodded to her. "Let's start doin' what he had said."

Coco nodded back.

- Later that Day -

Midway through the day, Coco and Foxy was doing another show.

From Pirate's Cove, Coco could tell Foxy was glaring at her a little bit but shrugged it off and continued to jump and run around.

"Now lads and lassies." Foxy said. "How about we set sail for our new adventure?"

"Aye aye!" The kids screamed.

"Then let us go." Coco replied as she walked back towards Foxy and saluted him before continuing.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be that night. <strong>


	6. Update! Not a chapter!

**Just a quick update:**

**I fixed the cover so now it has Coco on it cause originally that was my fursona but the cover now has Coco on it and shows her design.**

**I also wanted to thank everyone for the support this story has gotten! Honestly this was just a little something to work on when I wasn't working on Day After Day. So thank you for reading, reviewing, and like/loving this story. It means a lot! **


	7. Freddy And His Discipline Towards Coco

**Chapter 6 and Freddy starts getting abusive. I'm seriously on the fence about loving writing Freddy as the good and/or bad guy and the same goes for the owner. It's fun writing them as one or the other. And in this is Freddy will be a dick...for a while. I don't plan on keeping him as a abusive bastard the entire story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - Freddy Disciplines The Puppy of The Family<strong>

That night, Mike walked into the pizzeria and quickly rushed to the security office. He was really hoping Coco wasn't lying and would protect him from the other animatronics.

While he was getting settled, Coco was walking towards the curtains.

"Hmm." Coco hummed as she stuck her snout out and looked at the time.

Seeing it was a few minutes after midnight, she then glanced over to the band. Unknown to her, Foxy was starting to follow her.

"Mikey." Coco whispered and walked out of the curtains and jumped off the stage with Foxy following behind.

"Coco." Foxy said making her turn to him.

"Aye?" Coco asked as she stopped walking.

"Where are ye goin'?" Foxy asked.

"Ta Mike." Coco replied. "I already told ye, he be human."

"I know." Foxy nodded. "Just…be careful will ye? Freddy might not like ye protectin' him so much."

"Aye aye." Coco nodded back and glanced to the stage behind Foxy to see Bonnie had left. "Uh oh."

Foxy turned to see what was wrong and by the time he turned back to face Coco, she was gone. Coco high tailed it out of the dining area and was running towards the security room.

When she jumped in, Mike almost had a heart attack.

"Jeez!" He breathed, holding his chest. "Don't do that."

"Sorry, Matey." Coco replied. "I wanted ta get here before ta others did."

"They still see me as a endo?" Mike asked worried.

"Foxy don't. Ta others do." Coco said and walked towards the opposite door she ran in at, which was the left one. So she was heading to the right.

"What are you doing?" Mike questioned.

"Bonnie be gone now. I'll watch Freddy an Chica." Coco leaned again the doorway of the right door. "They come from this side here. Bonnie and Foxy on tat other one."

"Will Foxy try to attack even if he knows I'm human?" Mike asked, having a relieved feeling to only watch one door.

"No." Coco shook her head. "He most likely will stay at our cove."

"Good….good." Mike nodded finding Bonnie in the dining room.

"Aye!" Coco grinned and looked down the hallway.

Chica looked down and saw Coco waiting for her. Chica shook her head, unsure as to why she was being so protective over the endo.

"So…" Coco trailed off, trying to think of a way to get a conversation going. "Did ye come here as a wee lad?"

"Yes. I did actually." Mike said a bit surprised at the question. "All the time and I loved it…never thought the animatronics were evil or anything back then as a kid."

"They be nice when ye get ta know them." Coco smiled and noticed Chica looking down the hallway.

Coco's fur stood up and her eyes narrowed. She then snarled loudly and the chicken ran away.

"W-What?" Mike asked, frightened at the snarl.

"Chica was lookin' down ta hall but I scared her off!" Coco smirked.

"Oh…Ahhh!" Mike screamed and shut the right door after seeing Bonnie was there after turning on the light.

"Tat lad Bonnie was there?" Coco asked turning to him.

"Y-Yes." Mike stuttered.

"Hm." Coco was getting a bit angry at her family and went back to looking down the hall.

- Meanwhile -

"Freddy." Chica said hopping onto the stage.

"Yeah?" Freddy turned to her and led her away from the camera's sight.

"We can be in front of the camera, he's not looking at them." Chica said.

"How do you know?" Freddy asked.

"Cause Coco is down our hallway." Chica replied. "She's guarding him."

"Why?" Freddy rubbed his head. "Hasn't she realized that isn't a human?"

"Maybe it is though." Chica got a cold glare from Freddy. "I-I mean her programming is newer."

Freddy was about to reply but instead decided to sigh.

"Maybe you're right." Freddy held his head in his right paw.

"Yeah." Chica nodded.

"Come on, go get Bonnie and I'll go get her." Freddy said and Chica nodded and ran off.

Freddy then went towards the right hallway. At this point, Bonnie had left and Mike opened the door.

When Coco saw him coming, so early in the night as well, she started to growl again. Mike looked at her worried and scared.

"Relax, darling." Freddy said putting his paws up. "I'm not going to hurt your human."

"So ye finally realized it, huh?" Coco replied as she stopped growling but didn't loosen her glare.

"Yes." Freddy nodded his head. "Chica and Bonnie have too. Come on, let's go talk. He'll be fine."

"I…I don't know, Lad." Coco replied not sure what to do.

"You trust me right, sweetheart? We are family after all." Freddy asked.

"I….Aye, I do! I do trust ye Freddy!" Coco said deciding to trust her family.

"Then come on, little doggie." Freddy said motioning her to follow.

"I'll be out in a minute." Coco said and Freddy nodded and walked back to the dining area.

"What's going on?" Mike asked.

"Freddy said he an ta others realized ye be a human and want me ta go. But keep watch of ta cameras just in case." Coco turned to him.

"Y-You're leaving!?" Mike asked shocked. "I thought you were going to protect me!"

Coco flinched back at how Mike's voice had risen.

"I-I be back! Just wanna make sure they be tellin' ta truth!" Coco replied.

"You sure?" Mike raised a eyebrow.

"Aye!" Coco replied quickly. "Just check ta cameras ta be sure!"

"Coco~" Freddy said in a sing-song voice.

"I be comin' lad!" Coco called out to him.

"Fine. Go." Mike nodded and waved her out. "Just please be back soon?"

"I will!" Coco nodded and calmed down. "Ye can count on me!"

She then turned and ran down the hall. She walked into the Dining area and looked around.

"Over here!" Freddy called from the bathrooms.

Coco skipped her way over and saw Bonnie and Chica with Freddy but no Foxy. She looked back to their cove, wondering why he wasn't there with them.

"Foxy knows he's human already, right?" Freddy asked understanding her confusion.

"Aye." Coco nodded.

"Then that's why he isn't here." Freddy continued and she nodded back.

"So ye finally know Mikey be a human?" Coco asked.

"No." Freddy said seriously.

"Good- wait what?" Coco tilted her head.

"You know how your our puppy? The baby of our family who is only 5 days old and has a lot of learning to do?" Freddy asked taking a step towards her.

"Aye." Coco nodded, looking him up and down.

"Well, human kids get disciplined when they're bad. Bonnie, my brother, and I had to discipline Chica and Foxy when they first got here." He said.

"Yer brother?" Coco asked. She never met his brother.

"Yes…Golden Freddy. Or just Goldy for short. He's around and I'm sure you'll meet him sooner or later." Freddy said taking another step.

"What happened ta him?" Coco asked, curious to why he wasn't doing any shows like them.

"He got broken but he's still here." Freddy replied and Coco understood.

"So ye three were ta first?" Coco asked continuing to stay off subject.

"Yes-" Freddy was about to continue until he realized the game Coco was playing with him. "As I was saying…."

Coco frowned, knowing her game was over.

"You'll need to be disciplined as well." Freddy continued.

"But I be a good lassie!" Coco whined.

"You're really quite a child." Freddy shook his head.

"Yeah, of course she is. She's only 5 days old!" Bonnie stepped up to where Freddy was. "Come on, Freddy. We gave Chica and Foxy a few weeks to get settled and everything."

"Yeah… you did." Chica said remembering that.

"Times have changed. That was the 80s and in case you haven't noticed, it's 2014." Freddy replied. "The sooner we discipline her the better."

He then quickly turned around and punched Coco in the face, making her back up and hit the wall.

Thankfully her endoskeleton is tough and same goes for her costume but that still hurt her really badly. Coco slid down the wall and pulled her knees up to her chest.

Rubbing her snout and side of her face, she felt like crying. And what she didn't realize is, she was. She was actually crying oil and whining.

"Oh, kiddo!" Bonnie gasped and kneeled down beside her and Chica did the same to her other side. "Shh, shh. It's okay."

"Leave her." Freddy said above the three of them.

"What?" Chica asked, hugging her little sister.

"Leave. Her. Now." Freddy stressed the words.

"No!" Bonnie glared at him. "How could you do that, Freddy?! That wasn't discipline! That was abuse!"

"I don't care, Bonnie! Times have changed and the more harsh discipline she gets the quicker she obeys!" Freddy almost yelled but caught himself beforehand. "She actually should be programmed to obey anything."

"Who cares?" Chica asked. "You hurt her! What would Foxy or even your-"

"We do NOT mention my brother! I just told her who he was! That was it and end of story!" Freddy cut her off.

"Now go!" Freddy pointed in a certain direction. "Or do I have to do the same or worse to you two?"

Bonnie and Chica looked at each other and then to Coco, who was looking at them back and forth. She was still rubbing her face and was only whining now since the pain went away a little.

"See yah, later, kiddo." Bonnie rubbed her face gently and stood up.

Coco watched as he walked away, surprised that he and Chica were both leaving her after Freddy had flat out HIT her.

"Bye, Coco." Chica said doing the same as Bonnie.

"Stay." Freddy commanded once the other two left the bathrooms.

Coco's voice box did a hiccup and she nodded.

Freddy rolled his eyes and walked away. Not caring he had just hurt his family and not just one but three of them. Coco physically and Bonnie and Chica emotionally.

What none of them knew was Goldy was watching from afar.

After watching Freddy leave her sight, she put her head into her legs and continued to cry and whine silently to herself.

She wanted to get up and get back to Mike but found she couldn't get herself up. It seems she went into shock over what had happened.

"Shh." A deep voice said making her look up.

Coco saw a gold bear costume come up to her.

"It's okay, Coco." Goldy said trying to calm her down.

"G-Goldy?" Coco's voice box hiccupped again.

"You're alright. But you need to go help Mike." Goldy helped her up.

"I-I know." Coco nodded.

"I'm sorry my brother did this to you. You have to find a way to get him to realize Mike is human. I've tried but he is set on believing every night guard is a endo." Goldy said.

"I-I'll try, Lad." Coco nodded again, calming down a bit.

"Good girl." Goldy nodded and disappeared.

She then high tailed it down the right hall again but wasn't expecting to get the door slammed into her face.

Well…at least Mike is alright.

"Ow…" Coco whined some more. "Mike!"

"Coco?" Mike called from inside the room.

"It be me, lad." Coco said. "Open ta door."

"Sorry." Mike opened it.

"It be fine." Coco said, shaking from crying.

"We're you crying?" Mike asked noticing the oil.

"F-Freddy hit me he did." Coco rubbed her left arm. "Did they hurt ye?"

"No." Mike shook his head. "I've been watching them."

"Good." Coco nodded. "I'll stay for ta rest of ta night."

"Okay." Mike said, feeling sad for her. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Aye." Coco nodded again. "I be fine."

"If you say so." Mike replied.

Mike checked the camera and saw Foxy running down the hall.

"Oh come on!" Mike shut the door.

"What?" Coco asked.

"Foxy just ran down the hall!" Mike replied.

"But he won't hurt ye." Coco said looking at the door.

"Ta lass be right!" Foxy called from the other side.

"Open it." Coco said. "Ye be okay."

Slowly Mike did.

Foxy walked inside and thanked Mike for opening the door.

"Why were you running down the hall?!" Mike asked, freaking out.

"Cause Goldy said Freddy hurt me Matey." Foxy motioned towards Coco and saw she had been crying. "Are ye alright, Lass? What did ta landlubber do to ye?"

"He hit me, Foxy." Coco replied. "He was disciplin' me and told Bonnie an Chica ta leave me ta cry. Then I met ta lad Goldy and he comforted me."

"What!?" Foxy growled not caring whether or not Mike was human, which he still wasn't sure to believe but now he did. "Where be tat scallywag!?"

"Foxy, don't." Coco said stopping him from leaving. "Ye be in a lot of trouble if ye hurt and break him."

"But he hurt ye, Coco." Foxy said. "He be ta one needin' ta be disciplined. He didn't do tat ta me when I was a wee pup. Same goes for Chica."

"Tat's what they said. But I be fine." Coco replied.

"Who is Goldy?" Mike asked.

"Freddy's brother." Coco said to him. "He be much nicer and won't hurt ye. Trust me, he told me himself an helped me as I said."

"Ooohh." Mike replied.

"Well, I'll help ye protect this laddie then, Coco." Foxy said to her.

"Aye aye." Coco nodded.

"But how about we switched ta doors," Foxy said taking care of the right one and Coco watched over the right.

"Thank you guys." Mike said, shocked that he had not one but two animatronics protecting him now.

"Ye be welcome." Coco smiled, calming down more.

"Aye, what ta lass said." Foxy added and winked at Coco, making her giggle a little bit as she watched the hallway for Bonnie.

- At 6:00 AM. -

Coco had led Mike out of the building again and was now heading back to Pirate's Cove where Foxy went straight to.

"Tat bear be needin' replaced." Foxy muttered as she walked in.

"I don't care, Captain. I be fine as I told ye all night." Coco replied and went over to him.

"Still doesn't change how he has no right ta be hurtin' ye for discipline." Foxy said still very pissed off. "Why was ta scallywag doin' tat again?"

"Cause I be protectin' Mike." Coco said. "He disciplined me ta obey him faster then how he disciplined ye."

"Seems so." Foxy replied. "I don't understand why ta lad is set on thinkin' Mike and ta guards be endos."

"Tat's what Goldy said when he was comfortin' me." Coco said rubbing her face at where Freddy had hit her. "At least I no longer be in pain."

"Tat's true." Foxy nodded and kissed it just to be sure.

Coco gave a small kiss to Foxy back and hugged him. Happy that while Bonnie and Chica were forced to listen to Freddy, she still had not only Foxy or Mike but Goldy too.

But that only meant she needed to find a way to get through to Freddy and fast before something really bad happens.

"Ye alright?" Foxy asked noticing she went silent.

"Aye." Coco nodded. "I be fine."


	8. The REAL Freddy Finds Out The Truth

**This part of the story is ending soon since Freddy finds out the truth in this chapter. But I do plan on making the story longer and i'm willing to suggestions for any fluff/hurt or comfort/ or anything like that whether it be a story arc or one/two/three shot. A lot of people love this story and i'm so happy for that so I definitly want to continue with it. Send me suggestions via review or PM.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 - Freddy Finds Out The Truth<strong>

While Coco loved doing shows during the day, she was worried about what Freddy would do at night.

"First Mate!" Foxy said snapping the hound out of her thoughts.

"Aye, Captain?" Coco shook her head and looked to him.

"How bout we and ta crew sing a pirate shanty?" Foxy asked.

"Aye aye!" Coco nodded and they began to sing.

Quickly, the children sung along as well. When they were finished, a little boy motioned Coco over to him.

"Aye wee lad?" Coco asked coming up to him.

"Are you okay?" The little boy asked.

"Aye! I be fine!" Coco nodded. "How has yer day been?"

"It's been great, First Mate Coco!" The boy grinned. "It's my birthday!"

"Well, Happy Birthday, Laddie! What be yer name?" A bigger smile came across Coco's snout.

"It's Ben!" Ben replied.

"Captain Foxy." Coco turned towards him. "We got ta birthday onboard this ship! Ta lad's name is Ben!"

"Well, how about we sing to ta lad! Come wee lads and lassies! Let's sing Happy Birthday to Ben!" Foxy replied and said to the crowd of kids.

"Aye aye!" The kids replied and they sang happy birthday.

"Thank you!" Ben smiled and ran back over to his mom.

"Yer welcome!" Coco called out as he left.

Her tail was wagging and she was currently not worried about Freddy or what he would do to her later that night.

"Well, kids' tat be our show for now!" Foxy said. "We be goin' on an adventure and be back in a hour!"

"See ye buccaneers! Enjoy Chica's pizza and ta band!" Coco waved with her hook and the curtains closed.

"Are ye alright, Lass?" Foxy asked worried.

"Aye." Coco nodded and Foxy grabbed her muzzle and moved it so she was facing him and not the ground.

"Ye sure? Tat be ta third time today tat happened." Foxy replied.

"Aye…just thinkin' a lot." Coco said. "I be fine."

"Alright, Coco." Foxy sighed and kissed her. "Tell me if otherwise."

"I will." Coco nodded and gave him a hug.

For a second, Foxy had froze because he still wasn't use to being hugged or kissed like that. He hugged her back and they stayed like that for a minute before sitting down on their chest.

- That Night -

Like the night before, she stuck her snout out of the curtains, happy that Freddy or the others hadn't left yet. She then walked out and jumped off the stage and headed for the security room.

"Where do you think you're goin?" Freddy asked teleporting in front of her.

"Oh…Ahoy Freddy." Coco said staring at him. "Where'd ye come from?"

"The stage, where else? Now answer me." Freddy said roughly.

"To…ta security room…" Coco trailed off and took her eyesight off him.

"Is that so?" Freddy asked.

"Aye…um…why don't ye want ta talk about yer brother?" Coco asked.

"DON'T talk about him!" Freddy growled and raised his paw.

"A-Aye sorry!" Coco apologized looking at the ground, ready to be hit.

"It's alright." Freddy sighed and put his paw down to his side.

"I be sorry for how I been actin'." Coco apologized again.

"It's alright, darling." Freddy replied and pat her head.

"Can I go now?" Coco asked.

"Fine." Freddy waved her off.

Coco nodded and hurried down the hall, happy to see Foxy was already there watching over Mike.

"Coco." Goldy said behind her.

"Goldy?" Coco turned to him.

"You want to know why my brother is the way he is, right?" He asked.

"Aye." Coco nodded.

"Well, the others know that years ago, when I was still doing shows, I was going to attack a guard but he somehow managed to break my endoskeleton when he fought back." Goldy started.

"So ye got broken, Matey?" Coco asked.

"Yes." Goldy nodded. "It was dark so we couldn't tell the endos were humans so Freddy still believes the guards are endos. He swore to attack every endo not in it's costume because of what happened to me."

"Why does he hate ye?" Coco questioned, now understanding the situation more then before.

"Cause I forgave and forgot what that human did to me, and yes I later found out they were humans. I tried to get Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica to realize it too but Freddy got to them first." Goldy replied.

"So whenever I come in here, I try to warn the guards of what will happen but it doesn't exactly work." Goldy continued. "While I chose to forgive, Freddy didn't. No matter what he was set on killing them."

"So tat's why ye are on bad terms? Cause ye disagreed bout tat situation?" Coco asked.

"Yes." Goldy nodded again. "Hopefully we can get Freddy to stop tonight before he does worse things to you."

"I hope to too, Lad." Foxy replied.

"What now?" Mike asked.

"Watch for ta others, I suppose." Foxy shrugged and looked down the right hallway.

"How are we suppose ta get Freddy ta stop?" Coco asked Goldy.

"We'll figure something out." Goldy replied.

"Figure what out?" Freddy asked behind us.

We turned and the first one to speak was Foxy.

"What are ye doin' over there?" Foxy growled and stepped towards Mike.

"Cause I knew you were over there?" Freddy replied. "So what will you guys figure out?"

"Brother, you need to stop this. That man is NOT a endo!" Goldy said pointing to Mike.

"Of course he is, Goldy!" Freddy glared at his brother.

"No he isn't!" Goldy replied.

_ Human. Flesh. Blood. Killable. Don't Hurt Unless Bad. _

'What?' Coco thought to herself. What was with those words in her head?

_ Animatronic. Endo. Metal. No Blood. Oil. Family. _

'Again with the…wait…' Coco's enhanced and new programming helped her figure it out.

"Freddy." Coco said. "Humans have ta flesh an blood, aye?"

"Of course." Freddy looked at her, confused.

"Tat be what Mikey has." Coco said walking closer to Mike. "He be havin' the flesh an blood."

"No he doesn't, you idiot." Freddy glared at her now.

"Aye! He does!" Coco growled.

"Do you need disciplining again?" Freddy threatened and that made Coco stop growling. "That's what I thought."

"She's right, Freddy." Goldy said stepping in front of Coco. "He is human. He has blood, flesh, everything."

"Prove it." Freddy said.

"What?" The three animatronics asked in unison.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked showing up on the left side with Chica.

"Freddy, are you going to hurt her again?" Chica asked worried about her.

"I won't if she proves Michael is a human." Freddy replied.

"Michael, come here." Goldy said and Mike stayed where he was at. "it's alright, he won't hurt you. I promise."

"Are you sure you won't let him?" Mike asked, frightened.

"Yes. I promise." Goldy nodded.

"O-Okay." Mike replied and walked towards him.

"Hold out your hand." Goldy said as Foxy and I stood by Mike, in a protective manner.

Slowly, Mike did.

"Feel his hand, Freddy." Goldy said. "Tell me you feel skin."

Rolling his eyes, Freddy's paw grabbed Mike's hand and felt it. His eyes widened slightly and continued to now feel his hand with both paws.

We watched as he did that for a minute before Coco stepped in.

"Okay, tat be enough." Coco picked Mike up and set him back onto his chair where he had been sitting.

"Freddy?" Chica said when Freddy didn't move or flinch when Coco picked up Mike.

"Freddy?" Bonnie added when he still didn't move.

"Brother?" Goldy waved his paw in front of Freddy's face.

"I…" Freddy finally started to speak.

"Lad?" Foxy asked hearing him.

"I…" Freddy said again and teleported out of the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Coco asked.

"Seems he finally realized Mike was human all along." Goldy replied.

"Is he alright?" Chica asked him.

"Probably, he seems to be in shock right now. Leave him be for the rest of the night." Goldy replied to her.

"But-" He cut Chica off.

"Leave him be, Chica. He'll be alright." Goldy said. "He has a lot of thinking to do."

"Okay." Chica nodded.

Everything was silent for a few seconds.

"So will I be okay now?" Mike finally asked.

"Yes." Goldy nodded. "You'll be fine. None of us will hurt you."

"Good. That's good." Mike nodded back to the golden bear. "Heh, maybe I'll finally get a raise."

"You deserve one." Bonnie replied.

"Agreed." Chica agreed with him.

While they walked out to the dining room, so there would be more space, to talk for the rest of the night, Freddy was in the kitchen.

He was muttering to himself and on the floor like how Coco was the night before. It seemed he was having a mental breakdown by simply realizing Mike was human.

* * *

><p><strong>So there is about two chapters left for this arc and now I will answer some recent reviews i've gotten: <strong>

**A few people have about fanart and honestly I would love to see fanart with Coco involved. Her design is in the cover for this story. My Deviantart is DPlover726**

**A guest said how Freddy is like Lotso from Toy Story 3 and honestly ever since I fell in love with the game I imagined Freddy with Lotso's voice and even my friend agrees that the voice is perfect for him. So no you aren't alone cause I think they are similar in some ways too. **

**djsharelle14, thank you for that review! :) Everything you said means a lot and I really appreciate what you and every one else has to say about this fic! **

**That seems to be about it for now. Again review or PM me suggestions for story arcs or anything like a oneshot to keep this fic going cause I don't want to end it after this one arc either so again I am open to suggestions. If I see anymore reviews that has a question or anything and it's from a guest then i'll put it in the next chapter like I did for this one. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	9. Forgiving Freddy

**A guest asked my least fav to favorite animatronics:**

**Goldy, Chica, Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy (He's the best!) And I do like Freddy even though I enjoy writing him as a bastard.**

**This chapter is really short so the next one will be out in a hour or so.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 - Forgiving Freddy<strong>

For the entire day it seemed like Freddy had a hard time doing shows so Bonnie and Chica had to take over for the most part.

When night came, we left Mike alone in the office so he could have some time to himself. Meanwhile, we were at the main stage waiting for Freddy to move.

"Come on, Freddy." Chica said shaking him.

"Why won't you snap out of it?" Bonnie added.

"I got this." Goldy teleported in front of Freddy and smacked him in the face, making him snap out of it.

"What was that for!?" Freddy growled.

"To snap you out of it." Goldy replied. "You were acting like you were in shock all day."

"I was?" Freddy asked not realizing that.

"Do you remember what happened?" Goldy asked.

"Last night?" Freddy questioned and Goldy nodded. "Well, didn't we find out the guards…were human?"

"You did. The rest of us already knew that." Goldy replied.

"Where is the guard at?" Freddy asked.

"Security room." Bonnie replied to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Freddy nodded. "I should be fine. I can't believe what we've been doing. How could we not know?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." Chica replied. "It's over now."

Freddy then turned to Coco when he saw she was being quiet.

"Coco." Freddy said feeling extremely guilty.

"Aye?" Coco looked up to him.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." Freddy replied stepping towards her.

"Ye are? Ye don't hate me?" Coco tilted her head.

"Of course not, Darling." Freddy said holding out his arms. "Come here."

Slowly Coco walked up closer and hugged him. Freddy wrapped his arms around her and whispered gently into her flopped over ear, helping her relax and know he would never hurt her again.

"…" Coco thought for a minute. "…I forgive ye, Freddy. Ye won't be hurtin' me no more, right?"

"I could never hurt you again." Freddy replied.

"Well, I guess I forgive ye too, Lad." Foxy said knowing that if Coco had forgiven him then he could too.

"Good." Freddy nodded, happy that he was forgiven.

Granted Coco should probably be angry at Freddy and she is, but she couldn't stay angry at her family forever.

"Now what?" Bonnie asked after a minute of silence.

"Play-" Freddy was cut off.

"NO!" Coco growled.

"I was JOKING! Calm down!" Freddy replied.


	10. New Years Day

**Second chapter of the night! I plan on doing a couple of holidays and something in-between if I think of other one/two/three shots or a new story arc. Seriously if you have suggestions for what you want to see, let me know through reviews or PM. I have a few ideas but not a lot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 - New Years<strong>

A few days later, Coco was back in her normal blue and white bandana since Christmas was over,

There was now black and rainbow colors of balloons and other things that says New Years on it all throughout the Pizzeria.

They've been here for a while and Coco has heard the workers say It's New Years Eve today.

"Ye know what it be?" Foxy asked coming up behind her.

"What?" Coco asked turning to him and sticking her head back into the curtains of their cove.

Right now they aren't doing a show.

"New Years, Lassie." Foxy said. "Do ye know it?"

"Aye!" Coco nodded. "I know all ta holidays!"

"Then what be New Years?" Foxy asked, testing her.

"It be when ta new year comes! All ta humans celebrate it!" Coco replied.

"Aye." Foxy nodded and pat her head. "Tat be true."

"Told ye." Coco smirked.

"Ye know what humans do when it be New Years?" Foxy asked her.

"No? What do they do, Matey?" Coco asked, confused.

"They give what they call a New Years kiss!" Foxy chuckled.

"They have tat?" Coco tilted her head.

"Aye, why not?" Foxy asked kissing her. "We get ta do tat more tonight."

"When it officially be New Years?" Coco giggled.

"Aye!" Foxy said.

"Then Valentines Day be next, aye?" Coco asked.

"Aye it be ta holiday of love." Foxy nodded.

"Pft. I knew tat." Coco waved her paw.

"Did ye now?" Foxy asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Aye I did!" Coco replied.

"Coming in 5 minutes will be the next Pirate's Cove show!" They heard Fazbear say through a microphone.

"We better be gettin' ready." Foxy said looking at the curtains.

"Aye aye." Coco nodded and walked towards her beginning spot.

When the curtains parted, they started.

"Ahoy lads and lassies! I be Captain Foxy ta pirate fox!" Foxy introduced himself first.

"And I be First Mate Coco ta pirate pup!" Coco said. "Are ye ready ta go on a adventure?"

"Aye aye!" The kids said.

"Then let us start with a story first tho. So ye know what ye be up against!" Foxy said to them.

They continued on with their show and even made the story about them going on an adventure on New Years.

Later on, it was time to be closed for the day. And the Pizzeria closed early because it was a holiday.

"Good night everyone!" Fazbear called as he finished locking up.

Coco and Foxy stuck their heads out and said goodnight to him.

"Have a Happy New Year!" Fazbear said as he walked out the door.

It was almost midnight and Mike showed up and since it was a holiday, we left him alone again. When it officially became midnight is when we met up.

"Happy New Years!" Chica said jumping off the stage.

"Happy New Year, Lass!" Coco replied.

She was then knocked to the floor by Foxy who attacked her snout with a long kiss.

"Get a room will yah?" Freddy chuckled as Foxy finally got off of her.

"Sorry, Matey. No can do." Foxy laughed back and Coco took this chance to do the same to him.

"What was tat, Captain?" Coco smiled down at him as she pinned him to the ground.

"Get off me, Lass." Foxy glared at her.

"Make me, Lad." Coco smirked and gave him a kiss back.

Meanwhile Mike was watching the cameras and seemed creep out at the animatronics and how they loved each other.

"Alright, that's enough." Freddy said. "It's 12:02 now."

"Tat doesn't mean nothin'" Foxy said as Freddy dragged Coco off of him.

"Come on, Lad. Have some fun!" Coco said standing up straight.

"You're the ones acting like children." Freddy said.

"But I be a pup! So I got ta reason ta be!" Coco replied and Freddy thought about it for a minute.

"That's true." Freddy said. "But Foxy doesn't."

"I be a pirate! I take orders from no one!" Foxy glared with a growl. "Come, Lassie, let's go back ta our cove."

"Aye aye!" Coco smiled and skipped back to their stage.

"Suck it, Matey." Foxy said as he watched Coco leave the dining area.

"What did you say to me?" Freddy asked.

"Ye heard me. It be what ta kids say nowadays. Ask Coco and she will tell ye it be true." Foxy shrugged and headed back to their Cove.

"Freddy, leave them alone and let them have some fun." Bonnie chuckled at his family's fun.

"They're acting like children!" Freddy said. "Coco has a reason but Foxy doesn't!"

"They're young and in love. Haven't you noticed?" Chica asked. "They are just acting like love birds right now."

"Really?" Freddy asked surprised.

"Really." Goldy said teleporting out of nowhere and scaring the three animatronics.

"Uh…I'm going to go make pizza for Mikey!" Chica said running off to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Bonnie and Freddy glared at Goldy for scaring them.

* * *

><p><strong>Next is Valentines Day! Give me suggestions for what you want them (Foxy and Coco and Bonnie and Chica cause I plan on making Bonnie and Chica be together as well) to do on that day. <strong>

**I also need suggestions for the following holidays and what the animatronics plus Mike should do:**

**St. Patricks Day, Easter, 4th of July, Halloween, and Thanksgiving. **


	11. Valentines Day

**Lucky you, ye guys get 3 chapters tonight. Hopefully this will make up for the last two short ones. **

**I honestly did want to do more with this. Mostly with a FoxyxCoco lemon but I didn't want to risk it with the guidelines this website has and besides I suck at writing lemons anyway. But hey, Bonnie and Chica get together in this chapter. **

**And Thanks for everyones suggestions for the other holidays! Still need something for 4th of July but i'll figure something out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 - Valentines Day<strong>

"There you go!" A female worker said, pleased at her work.

"I hate ye." Coco muttered.

"You don't even know what you look like! It's Valentines Day. Don't you want to look nice for Foxy?" The worker, Jesse, asked.

"Aye." Coco nodded as Jesse held up a mirror and Coco looked shocked into it. "WHAT DID YE DO TA ME!?"

Coco was covered in make up and she only hoped it would come out of her fur. She knew it was Valentines Day and all but she didn't want to look like this for the day.

Especially for Foxy.

She's a pirate after all! A brave badass pirate that doesn't wear makeup! And doesn't get told to do things easily.

"Don't you look pretty? Who is a pretty puppy?" Jesse started to baby talk Coco who looked annoyed and angry.

"No! I be lookin' like a clown!" Coco replied. "Why'd ye cover me in this here stuff!?"

"You know why." Jesse said annoyed now then went back to baby talking her. "Aren't you a pretty puppy?"

"Don't talk ta me like tat." Coco growled.

"What are you going to do about it?" Jesse asked, smirking.

"This-" Coco was about to snap and bite her.

Obviously not to hurt her badly just enough to scare her.

"Guys?" Chica came into the backroom and burst out into laughing once she saw Coco.

"Ahoy, Chica." Coco glared at her then turned to Jesse. "Ye be lucky she walked in on us! I would've bitten ye!"

"Yeah, sure." Jesse rolled her eyes.

"I will bite ye both! Chica, stop tat laughin'!" Coco growled louder.

"Oh calm down!" Jesse said crossing her arms.

"Make me!" Coco growled some more. "An get this here stuff off me!"

"Fine! I'll wash it out in a minute." Jesse said in defeat and not wanting to deal with the dog right now. "What do you need Chica?"

"Can you do that with me…I kind of want to look nice for someone." Chica said with her arms behind her back.

"Ah, ta lass has a love, aye?" Coco smiled. "Who be ta lucky lad? Freddy, Goldy, or Bonnie?"

"B-Bonnie." Chica stuttered looking down.

"Ah, I can see ye two together." Coco replied.

"Really?" Chica asked.

"Aye, Lassie." Coco nodded. "Now get this stuff off me!"

"Fine!" Jesse said and started to get the makeup out of her fur.

"When you're done can you put it on me?" Chica asked coming closer.

"Sure." Jesse nodded.

"So what do ye plan on tellin' Bonnie?" Coco asked.

"I don't know yet. What about you and Foxy?" Chica questioned sitting on a chair in the backstage room where we were currently at.

"We be spending ta time together at our Cove." Coco replied. "Just ta two of us alone."

"Aww." Chica said. "You two are so cute!"

"Aye, ye and Bonnie be cute too." Coco said back.

"There, done." Jesse said finishing. "Happy?"

"Aye!" Coco grinned and turned to Chica. "Ye turn!"

Coco and Chica then switched places with each other.

"Coco, don't tell anyone I love Bonnie, okay? No matter how much Foxy asks you!" Chica said.

"It be a pirate promise!" Coco said raising her paw to swear.

"Good. So do you have any ideas for Bonnie and I?" Chica asked.

"How bout-" Coco was cut off.

"Leave it to the love master to teach you." Jesse said cutting Coco off, making her growl again.

"What do I need to do?" Chica asked.

"Ye can-" Coco was cut off again.

"You can do what the mutts are doing and spend the night together." Jesse said and Coco was about to say something but she continued. "Why not do something you both like to do?"

"And then ye-" Coco kept a hard glare on Jesse.

"Then you can confess your feelings for him!" Jesse squealed.

"Ooh that's a good idea." Chica nodded.

"How bout-" Jesse cut her off once more.

"I know, I'm the love master." Jesse began to brag.

"See ye scallywags." Coco was annoyed now.

She scoffed then turned and left the backstage.

When she walked out and headed back to her stage to be with Foxy, she noticed some kids making heart arts and crafts during a birthday party.

Seeing that made her smile and relax.

"How did it go?" Fazbear stopped her.

"I hated it, lad. I don't like tat lass." Coco replied.

"Why?" Fazbear asked.

"Cause I became a clown cause of her!" Coco said. "I be a pirate! Not a clown! So I had her take it off!"

"Oh." Fazbear understood. "Well, where's Chica?"

"Back with her." Coco looked at the door to the backstage room.

"Okay, thanks." Fazbear said.

"Welcome, laddie." Coco nodded.

"Go ahead back to Pirate's Cove. You guys can start your next show soon." Fazbear said and Coco said goodbye to him.

As she continued on, a little girl came up to her.

"Hi, Coco!" She said. "I'm Beth!"

"Ahoy, lassie." Coco leaned down to her level.

"What are you doing off your stage?" Beth asked. "My mommy said you guys weren't allowed to come off."

"Chica and I be allowed cause we had an appointment today." Coco replied.

"Like a doctor?" Beth asked and Coco chuckled.

"Nah, it be for Valentines Day." Coco said.

"Oh well, I made this for you and Foxy." Beth handed her a piece of paper with a drawing on it.

Coco looked at it and smiled.

The picture was of her, Foxy, and the other animatronics with Beth, on a pirate ship and it said,

"_My adventure with the Fazbear crew!" _

"Thank ye, Beth, I love it." Coco hugged her gently.

"You know my name?" Beth asked shocked that Coco was capable of knowing what she was told.

"Of course! A pirate always knows her crew!" Coco replied. "I be needin' ta go back ta Captain Foxy now though."

"Okay." Beth nodded sadly.

"Why ye be here?" Coco asked feeling a bit guilty but knew she couldn't stay off the stage for much longer.

"It's my birthday." Beth replied.

"Well, come ta Pirate's Cove in a few minutes and we will sing ye a Birthday song! Just for ye!" Coco said hoping that would cheer her up.

"Okay!" Beth grinned and ran off back to her parents and friends.

Coco held the picture close as she hopped back on stage. She grinned when she walked through the curtains and saw Foxy there waiting for her at their chest near their fake ship.

"Ahoy, Foxy." Coco said coming up to him.

"Ahoy, Coco." Foxy said looking to her. "What be tat?"

He motioned to the drawing.

"A wee lass gave it ta me. We be needin' ta sing her Happy Birthday durin' our next show." Coco replied handing it to him.

"Aye, tat sounds like a plan." Foxy nodded.

- Meanwhile -

"Freddy, where did Chica go?" Bonnie asked looking around the stage.

"Backstage where Coco is." Freddy replied.

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Probably for some girl time." Freddy shrugged.

"Well, can I ask you something?" Bonnie questioned and Freddy looked up to him.

"Sure." Freddy said.

"Well, I sort of…like Chica." Bonnie said the last part quietly.

"What?" Freddy asked not hearing him.

"I…like Chica." Bonnie continued to talk quietly.

"Excuse me?" Freddy said. "You need to talk louder."

"I LIKE CHICA!" Bonnie almost screamed loud enough for everyone else in the building to hear.

"Oh really?" Freddy asked surprised.

"Yeah…" Bonnie said rubbing the back of his head. "Do you think she likes me back?"

"Probably." Freddy shrugged. "What girl doesn't like a guitar player?"

"Good point!" Bonnie smiled.

"I was joking." Freddy said seriously and Bonnie glared at him for that comment.

"I hate you." Bonnie frowned.

During Foxy and Coco's show 10 minutes later, they sung Happy Birthday and during their show Chica came out and Coco, Bonnie, Foxy, and Freddy's jaws dropped along with everyone else's in the building.

- That Night -

"What ta Hell be with Chica all day?" Foxy asked not getting the chance to ask earlier.

"She be in love!" Coco grinned.

"Like ye are with me?" Foxy asked hooking his hook to hers as they walked out of the curtains when it became midnight.

"Aye, I suppose." Coco shrugged.

"So who be ta lucky lad?" Foxy asked.

"Can't tell ye." Coco replied jumping off the stage with Foxy following her right after. "I made ta Pirate Promise."

"Oh, of course ye did." Foxy rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Matey." Coco did the very same with her eyes and started running over to the main stage.

"Wait up, Coco!" Foxy said following her.

"What are you two doing?" Freddy asked turning to them. "I thought you were suppose to be together alone all night?"

"Coco, does Chica like me?" Bonnie asked and both Foxy and Coco noticed Chica wasn't there.

"Where be Chica now?" Coco asked.

"Kitchen." Freddy said.

"Tat be fast." Coco replied. "Ta answer ye question, I don't know."

"Aw come on!" Bonnie moaned.

"I be back." Coco skipped off to the kitchen.

Chica jumped when she heard someone come in and sighed in relief when she saw it was just Coco.

"You scared me!" Chica said.

"Sorry." Coco apologized. "What are ye doin'?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Chica said.

"Ta help ye with Bonnie! I got 6 hours ta be with Foxy." Coco replied.

"Well, I'm making a pizza for him. Even though we can't eat." Chica said.

"Tat be good." Coco nodded. "I think he be likin' ye too."

"Really?" Chica asked.

"Aye! He just asked if ye like him!" Coco said truthfully.

"What did you say?" Chica asked.

"I didn't know." Coco replied. "He seem pretty upset bout it."

"Really?" Chica said hopefully.

"Would I lie to ye?" Coco tilted her head.

"I guess not." Chica replied. "Oh I'm so happy now!"

"I bet. I be goin' back to ta guys. So they don't expect nothin'." Coco said heading towards the door.

"Okay!" Chica nodded as Coco left.

As Coco headed back, Foxy met her in the hallway and immediately led her back to their cove for their fun alone time to begin.

Meanwhile, Freddy and Bonnie were still on there stage and Goldy had joined them after Foxy had left.

"Where is she?" Bonnie asked.

"In the kitchen. Will you relax?" Freddy asked him.

"How can I relax!?" Bonnie asked continuing to freak out.

"Think of other things until Chica comes back." Goldy replied.

"What was with that makeup though?" Freddy asked. "She didn't look right with it. At least Fazbear had that girl take it off of her."

"Yeah that was weird. I hope she isn't changing for me!" Bonnie said. "She is perfect the way she is!"

The guys continued to talk as Mike hung out in the security room and Chica was coming out of the kitchen with pizza in her hands.

"Bonnie?" She called out and put it on a table.

"Chica?" Bonnie noticed her.

He jumped off the stage and headed towards her.

"Now what?" Freddy asked Goldy.

Goldy shrugged and disappeared.

"Thanks for leaving me alone." Freddy mumbled. "Wonder how Mike is doing right now…"

Freddy then headed towards the security room to hang out with Mike.

"Uh…Bonnie…I…" Chica stumbled on her words as she showed him the pizza she made.

"Chica, I'll say it for you." Bonnie said staring at it. "I love you."

"I love you too." Chica pecked him on the cheek.

"Come on, sit down and let's talk." Bonnie said pulling out a chair.

"Okay." Chica nodded and sat down too.

While the new couple continued to talk in the dining area, Goldy was elsewhere watching over everyone, Freddy was with Mike in the security room cause they were both alone that night, and Foxy and Coco…were doing there own thing.

"Foxy?" Coco said as she laid on his chest on the floor.

"Aye, Lassie?" Foxy looked down to her.

"I love ye! Happy Valentines Day, Matey!" Coco reached up and kissed him.

"Back at ye, Coco." Foxy kissed her back.

For the rest of the night, they continued to cuddle with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! <strong>


	12. Free Roaming on St Patrick's Day

**So another short chapter. **

**A guest asked about lemons and I'm not doing them. 1. I suck at them. and 2. I don't want to risk it knowing FF's guidlines about that kind of stuff so no lemons. **

**Another guest made the suggestion of adding a member of Foxy's crew and have him be skittish so Coco would take care of him and help him calm down. I do like that idea but i might wait a few chapters until after Coco is a year old cause I was thinking of having her want to have a pup (Which would be impossible) because of how motherly she acted to her crew member. **

**So if you want to see another OC thrown in and become their crew member and have what I said above happen tell tell me what animal and name you want the crew member to be. It's going to be a boy no matter what cause the guest also said about Foxy getting Jealous that Coco wouldn't be giving him any attention because of the new guy. And I like the idea of jealous!Foxy. **

**I think the same guest asked about Coco and Foxy getting into a fight over the crew member that almost breaks them up and whatnot so i'll probably do that as well.**

**Another thing I was thinking of is after Coco is a year old (because she'll be like a teenager) that Fazbear listens to her when she says she wants a pup and has one made. Would you guys like to see that? If so, let me know if you want their pup to be one or the other or a mix of a fox and a dog. And what gender you want it to be.**

**If it's a girl, her name will be Vixie or if it's a boy I was thinking of either Jack or Sparrow though I personally like Sparrow more. OR if you want them to have twins ( 1 boy and 1 girl ) then that will still be their names. Anyway, let me know what you think of all that stuff and about the two things I want your feedback on.**

**Now onto the short chapter! I couldn't think of anything for St. Patricks Day so I combined it and them being allowed to go on free roam again during the day and it together. But it's still short...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter - Free Roaming on St. Patrick's Day<strong>

It was almost March now and Fazbear had said something about a surprise for the animatronics.

"Both of you stay!" Fazbear commanded when Foxy and Coco were about to back up so the curtains could close after their show.

"Why, lad?" Foxy asked as they stood still.

"Cause it's time for me to tell you my surprise." Fazbear said climbing onto the main stage and stood by Freddy.

"And what would that be?" Freddy asked.

Parents and kids watched Fazbear and was curious to know what the surprise for them was.

"Give you a hint, you were able to do it years ago." Fazbear smiled.

"Free…Free roaming during the day?" Bonnie asked thinking that was it.

"You got it!" Fazbear replied.

"Wait we can do that again?" Freddy asked shocked.

"Sure." Fazbear replied.

"Sir." A mother came closer to the stage. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yes." Fazbear nodded. "Trust me, what happened in 87 won't happen now. Why else would I reopen Foxy?"

"I guess you're right." She said still worried.

"Don't worry, the animatronics were fixed to make sure the kids are with who they came here with." Fazbear lied.

He didn't want to but for the sake of his business he did.

"If you say so." She nodded and walked away to take her kid to the arcade games.

"What happen' in '87?" Coco asked Foxy.

"Somethin' bad." Foxy replied sadly.

"Tat involved ye?" Coco tilted her head.

"Aye." Foxy nodded still sadly.

Coco frowned at seeing her boyfriend so sad.

"An because of tat ye couldn't free roam no more?" Coco asked.

"Aye." Foxy said again but wouldn't say anything else.

'I be needin' ta talk ta Freddy tonight.' Coco thought to herself.

"So guys, why not climb off your stages and head to the birthday boy's area and celebrate with him?" Fazbear said.

Which snapped them both out of their thoughts.

The animatronics nodded and did what he said and jumped off their stages. They then headed toward the dining area to meet the young lad, Dean Winchester.

Green. Green decorations, table cloths, everything was green now. Coco knows it's because it's St. Patrick's day but she was starting to get sick of seeing all this green.

She was wearing a green bandana with stars on it. Kind of like Pirate's Cove curtains. And both ears had green bows on them.

The group of animatronics then headed over to Dean and his family.

"I'm the first one they get to hang out with!?" Dean asked happily.

"You bet!" Fazbear replied.

"How about we sing happy birthday and you can have some cake?" Freddy asked Dean.

"Okay!" Dean nodded.

They sung to him and after cake, Foxy and Coco took him and his friends on an adventure.

While Foxy seemed to of been happy, Coco knew he wasn't. Something happened in '97, and she planned on finding out what happened that night after closing.

Thankfully since it was St. Patrick's Day, all this green would be gone cause Coco was REALLY getting sick of looking at it.

- That Night -

Coco immediately left the stage as soon as it became midnight.

Curious to know where she was running off to so early, Foxy followed her out and caught up to her.

"Where are ye goin'?" Foxy asked her.

"Ta talk ta Freddy." Coco replied.

"Why?" Foxy asked.

"Are ye gonna tell me what happen in '87?" Coco asked and Foxy's ears went down.

"Why do ye want ta know so badly?" Foxy asked stopping her.

"Cause I do! I be ye First Mate and family! Don't ye think I should know what had happen tat made ye unable ta go on free roam durin' ta day?"

"Aye! Ye do! But it be bad!" Foxy replied.

"I don't care, Laddie!" Coco said getting angry and annoyed.

"I ain't tellin' ye!" Foxy growled.

"Fine I be askin' Freddy!" Coco growled back.

"Go ahead!" Foxy stomped away. "Ye won't like it!"

"What are you two arguing about?" Freddy asked as he, Bonnie, and Chica walked up to Coco.

"What won't Foxy tell me!?" Coco turned to them.

"About what?" Bonnie asked.

"What happen in '87!" Coco replied.

The three older animatronics looked at each other.

"You really want to know, don't yah?" Freddy asked her.

"Aye." Coco calmed down.

"Well, in '87 when we were allowed to go on free roaming mode, a girl climbed up on your stage and onto Foxy and you know it's against the rules for kids to do that." Freddy started.

"Aye, it be not allowed." Coco nodded.

"Well, I guess she wasn't listening to the manager at the time and was making fun of Foxy so he…" Freddy trailed off.

"He…bit off her frontal lobe." Bonnie finished.

"Tat…be part of the brain, aye?" Coco asked thinking about what the frontal lobe was.

"Yes." Bonnie nodded. "The girl lived but we weren't allowed to go on free roaming mode anymore."

"An tat be why he got out of order?" Coco asked.

"Yes." Chica replied. "But now it seems we can again after today."

"Hopefully the kids won't break those rules nowadays." Freddy shook his head. "If only that child had listen."

"I know." Bonnie replied. "But everything is okay now."

"I be back later." Coco said and turned to leave.

She walked back to Pirate's Cove and climbed up on the stage and through the curtains.

When she stepped inside, she saw Foxy at a corner of the stage with his knees pulled to his chest. He seemed really ticked off.

"Foxy?" Coco said and she got no response so she stepped closer. "Foxy?"

"So did ye find out?" Foxy asked not looking at her.

"Aye." Coco nodded.

"An?" Foxy asked still not looking at her.

"An what, Foxy?" Coco asked confused.

"How did ye react?" Foxy asked raising his voice.

"Bad. For ye." Coco replied taking a step back.

"Aye?" Foxy asked now turning to her.

"Aye." Coco nodded. "I feel bad tat happen to ye and ta others."

"Really, Lass?" Foxy asked not believing it.

"Aye." She said again.

Foxy thought for a minute then stood up.

"Are ye okay?" Coco asked.

"Aye, I suppose I be fine." Foxy sighed. "Sorry for raisin' me voice."

"It be fine." Coco said. "I be sorry for annoying ye bout tat."

"Don't worry bout tat, Coco." Foxy replied walking up to her.

"So we be okay now?" Coco asked.

"Does this say so?" Foxy asked as he hugged her.

"Aye." Coco hugged back.

She then leaned up and kissed him.

"I love ye, Captain." Coco snuggled into him.

"Love ye too, Matey." Foxy held her tighter.

"Let us have ta fun tonight!" Coco said laying down on the floor and motioning Foxy to lay down too.

"Oi! Who be ta captain here?" Foxy asked laying down.

"Who be ta youngest?" Coco smirked.

"Tat don't mean nothin!" Foxy replied.

"Or does it?" Coco asked jumping onto Foxy and kissing him some more.


	13. Easter

**Another short one so 4th of July will be up tonight too. Or at least I will try to get it up. **

**The pup(or pups) will come after Coco is a year old as I said. As well as the new member of their crew which I was thinking of having as a black cat named Fitz and their pup or pups will be a wolf. Right now it will be holidays for Coco's first year. Once I add more characters i'm sure there will be more to work with. **

**I'm always open to suggestions!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter - Easter<strong>

Bonnie and Chica were currently backstage with the same human, Jesse. Meanwhile, Freddy was taking a break and Foxy and Coco were doing their show.

It was now Easter and those two had to do a show together that was Easter themed. With Bonnie obviously being the Easter Bunny and Chica being his assistant.

"What are we doing back here?" Chica asked Jesse.

"I'm going to get you two ready for your Easer show." Jesse replied.

"Is the others involved?" Bonnie asked.

"Nope." Jesse smiled. "Just you two as the Easter bunny and his chick assistant."

"Oh." Chica said then smiled. "I'm okay with that!"

"Same." Bonnie nodded.

"I sure hope so since you'll have to do your shows all day today." Jesse said putting her hands on her hips.

"What about Freddy?" Chica asked.

"Lucky him, he gets the day off so you two can do your show together." Jesse replied.

"Okay." Bonnie said looking over the lines he was given.

"When do we go on?" Chica asked doing the same.

"Soon." Jesse said. "I say about 10 minutes."

"That soon?!" Bonnie looked at her.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." Jesse reassured him.

"Yeah." Chica pecked his cheek. "We'll do fine!"

"If you say so." Bonnie shrugged and kissed her back.

"Aww." Jesse thought how adorable that was.

Bonnie and Chica stared at her and Jesse snapped out of her aw state.

"Right." She looked away. "Anyway, I'll be back when you're on."

"Okay." Chica nodded.

The blond mid 20 year old then left the room so Bonnie and Chica could practice alone for the next 10 minutes.

When it was time for them to start, Fazbear called them to the main stage so they could perform.

"Hey there, kids! I'm Bonnie the Easter Bunny!" Bonnie introduced himself as he got on stage.

"And I'm Chica the chicken and Bonnie's assistant!" Chica introduced herself too.

"Do you kids want to hop down the bunny trail with us?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah!" The kids replied.

"Then come on!" Bonnie motioned the kids to stand up. "Hop in place!"

"Hippity hop hop!" Chica said jumping with them.

"How about we sing Peter Cotton Tail?" Bonnie suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Chica nodded.

While Bonnie was singing with the kids, Chica went backstage with Coco and they picked up some baskets to bring to the kids. Freddy and Foxy also helped so each kid could get one.

And it was easy and cheap since the baskets were small and easy for the kids to carry.

In each basket was a little chocolate bunny or chick and two eggs filled with jelly beans. They were also different bright colors that were either blue, pink, purple, or yellow.

As Bonnie continued to keep the kids attention on him, the other four animatronics passed out the baskets.

"Wow." The same woman from before said coming up to Fazbear. "It's so nice of you to give the kids little baskets."

"Well, it's Easter. It's the least I can do." Fazbear shrugged happily.

"Yah know. I was thinking about it and…" She trailed off.

"And?" Fazbear frowned.

"I think it was a nice idea to have the animatronics walk during the day again. It makes them interact with the kids more." She said finally saying it.

"Thank you." Fazbear smiled again. "And you know, it was a malfunction back then."

"But that fox is fixed now right?" She asked.

"Of course. Who knows, maybe he just wanted a friend to be part of his crew and that's what I gave him." Fazbear motioned to Coco who was passing out baskets.

"Yeah." She nodded looking at Coco. "Maybe. But that child…"

"Hey." Fazbear turned to her. "That was the past and a malfunction."

"You sure-" She was cut off.

"Yes! Foxy would never harm a child on purpose." Fazbear replied.

"Okay, okay." The woman replied. "It doesn't seem like it."

She then looked at Foxy who was close to Coco.

'Maybe he wouldn't.' She thought to herself.

"Well, thank you again for being so nice and getting the baskets for the kids." She said turning back to Fazbear.

"You're welcome." Fazbear smiled.

"Now that you kids have your candy, how about we continue our little show while Foxy, Coco, and Freddy go back to the other stage?" Bonnie asked, noting everyone had their baskets.

Bonnie got some responses for him and Chica to continue and so they did while the others left the stage.

"While they be doin' their show, how bout we go an play?" Foxy asked putting a arm around Coco.

"Aye aye, Captain!" Coco saluted him and smiled.

"if you two are going to 'play' then I'm going backstage." Freddy said not wanting to deal with them.

"Aye, ye just jealous that ye be alone." Foxy replied.

"I'm not jealous!" Freddy replied turning back to Foxy.

"Aye, ye are. Ye loner!" Coco giggled.

"Shut up." Freddy rolled his eyes.

"Loner!" Coco chuckled and ran back to Pirate's Cove with Foxy.


	14. 4th of July - Part 1

**Part 1 of this two parter. It's 4th of July and everything goes wrong. Very wrong. **

**To the guest Caden: Your reviews are awesome and i'm actually a brony too! Or pegasister since i'm a girl but I like brony better. And if you asked me something then i'm sorry but I forget what they were cause I got a lot of emails from this website and now they are lost in my opened mail. And i can't reply to you cause you're a guest. **

**Freddy will also get a love on Halloween! At a human party too! Same with Mike! **

**I totally just had the idea of Mike proposes to his girl when he gets one. On Thanksgiving too when she joins him that night at the pizzeria. What do you think? I also changed the black cat's name to Jay. Or Raven but that sounds girlish to me and he's a guy. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter - 4th of July<strong>

Now it was July and Coco was wearing a navy blue bandana with white stars on it and a red, white, and blue bow wrapped around her pointed ear, which was her left one.

There was some parties throughout the day but nothing all that different.

"Coco, come on, lass." Foxy said leaving Pirate's Cove.

"I be comin'." Coco replied following him.

"Hey, Mike!" Chica called coming into the dining area from the kitchen.

"What?" Mike called from down the hall.

"I made you pizza!" Chica replied.

"Hmm." Mike hummed then after a second got up.

"It's pepperoni! Your favorite." Chica said putting it down on a table.

"Thanks, Chica." Mike said taking a bit. "Mhmm."

"Is it good?" Chica asked.

"Of course!" Mike smiled. "You make better pizza then any human!"

"Thanks." Chica said shyly. "I'll be over with Bonnie."

"Okay." Mike nodded as Foxy and Coco came up to him.

"How's your day? Do anything for 4th of July?" Coco asked.

"Yeah I went downtown where there was a festival going on. I also saw fireworks there too." Mike replied.

"Are they still going on this late?" Coco asked. "I would love to see them."

"Yeah, probably." Michael replied. "You could probably hear or see them on the roof."

"Aye. There be a way ta get up tere." Foxy nodded.

"Can we, Lad?" Coco asked.

"Aye." Foxy nodded. "We all shall go up tere."

"That's a good idea." Mike nodded back. "You two head up. I'll finish this pizza and get the others."

"Aye." The pirates said in unison and turned to leave.

When Mike was done, he cleaned up and went to find the others.

"Freddy." Goldy said popping in behind Freddy, making him jump.

"DON'T do that!" Freddy said turning to him.

"Sorry, brother." Goldy apologized. "There's intruders."

"How do you know?" Freddy asked.

"Because I can teleport everywhere." Goldy replied. "Just as you can."

"True…where are they?" Freddy asked him.

"Around back." Goldy looked towards the back of the building.

"Alright, I'll go get the others." Freddy nodded.

Goldy nodded back and teleported away.

- Meanwhile -

"Come on!" A teenager named Justin said to his two friends.

"We're coming!" A girl, Brandy replied. "Do you realize how heavy these fireworks are? Why aren't you carrying them?"

"Cause I'm going to get us into the place." Justin said as he approached the back emergency exit that can only be open from the inside.

"Hurry up then!" The third teenager, Kyle said.

"Fine!" Justin rolled his eyes. "Give me a minute."

Justin worked his magic and opened the door…with a crowbar.

"Come on, there has to be a way to the roof in here." Justin said opening the door for Kyle and Brandy.

"I hope." Brandy said. "Or you're carrying this stuff back out!"

"Yeah, whatever." Justin said walking in behind them. "Come on, let's find the stairs."

"Wonder how those robots look?" Kyle questioned.

"Probably like robots." Justin said to him. "They are just shut down."

"Right. Why wouldn't they be?" Kyle asked.

Justin shrugged and continued on.

While Foxy and Coco were on the roof already, Goldy and Freddy had gathered the others in the security office.

"Are you sure there is intruders?" Mike asked Goldy.

"Yes." Goldy replied. "Check the cameras."

"Alright." Mike said picking the tablet up.

He switched through the cameras and his eyes widened when he saw the three teenagers with fireworks.

"What are they doing with fireworks?" Mike asked himself.

"Is that what they have?" Chica asked and Mike nodded.

"I'm calling the police." Mike said taking out his phone.

"911 what's your emergency?" The lady who answered asked.

"I'm the security guard for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and I have three teenage intruders." Mike replied.

"Police are on there way. Where are you?" She asked.

"Security office." Mike said. "I'm fine. They seem to just have fireworks with them. They might be trying find the way to the roof."

"Alright." The woman said. "Is there a way?"

"Yes." Mike nodded. "I know there is."

"Okay." She replied.

"I'm going to go." Mike said. "I can probably scare them."

"Are you sure, sir?" The woman asked.

"Yep." Mike said and hung up.

"What are we going to do?" Chica asked.

"Come with me." Mike said standing up and turning the tablet off.

The animatronics nodded and followed him out to the main area.

They looked around the corner and saw the teenagers near Pirate's Cove. Mike had told them that Foxy and Coco were already on the roof.

"Okay, don't kill them. But scare them into doing what you say." Mike said.

"Are you sure, Michael?" Freddy asked.

"Yep." Mike nodded. "The police should be here soon. Just keep them busy until then."

"Okay." Bonnie said. "Where will you be?"

"Here watching over you guys. If they try to harm you then I'll step in and help." Mike replied to him.

"Sounds like a plan." Goldy said and teleported away.

Shortly after, the other three followed him.

"Hey, the animatronics aren't on the stage." Brandy said looking at the main stage and seeing they weren't there.

"My guess is they are somewhere else at night." Justin replied.

"Maybe." Brandy said, unsure of why they would move them.

"Come-" Justin was cut off when he turned and walked into something.

He looked up and saw Golden Freddy staring down at him.

"Oh god!" Justin stepped back.

"Where'd he come from!?" Brandy screamed.

"Well, he lives here, darling." Freddy said teleporting behind her.

"Ahhh!" Brandy screamed some more and turned to him. "They're alive!"

"What the Hell!?" Justin jumped back.

"Stand back!" Kyle took out a lighter.

"Heh, that can't do anything!" Bonnie said stepping in front of him and smacking it towards Pirate's Cove.

"Bonnie…." Freddy's eyes widened at the sight that had happened.

"What?" Bonnie asked as he felt a burning sensation near him.

He turned and saw Pirate's Cove curtains catching fire.

"Oh no!" Bonnie jumped back himself.

Mike saw the scene and immediately went and grabbed a fire extinguisher to get it out. While he was running down the hall, the fire spread quickly alone the wooden stage.

- On the roof -

Coco and Foxy were starting to wonder where the others were at. Granted they liked the alone time but it was quite awhile since they walked up there to the roof.

"Come on, let us go find em." Coco stood up.

"Aye." Foxy nodded and they walked towards the door.

"Wonder what be takin' them so long." Coco questioned curiously.

"I be wonderin' tat too." Foxy said as they heard sirens.

They looked back to the road and saw lights flashing and the sirens getting closer.

"Come, Coco1" Foxy said quickly opening the door.

The pirates ran inside and down the steps. As they were making their way to the dining area, Coco started to sniff the air.

"What might it be?" Foxy asked.

"Tat be smoke I be smellin'!" Coco replied and looked towards her home.

"What?" Foxy asked, confused.

Coco didn't reply and instead ran towards Pirate's Cove with Foxy running close behind her. Or as close as he could with the pup running so much faster then him.

When they turned the corner, they saw Freddy, and the other animatronics with the teenagers. Bonnie was holding Kyle, Freddy was holding Justin, and Chica, Brandy.

Mike was trying to put out the fire or at least tried to keep it from spreading any farther.

"What had happen?!" Foxy asked running up to them with Coco now being a bit slower since she was in more shock.

"This human caused it." Bonnie replied motioning to the struggling human in his grip.

"Mike, we had heard ta sirens comin'." Coco said snapping out of it.

"Hopefully the police can contact the fire department." Mike said still trying to extinguish the fire that he did manage to calm down a little. "Goldy, get me another one, can you?"

"Sure." Goldy nodded and teleported away and came back with another fire extinguisher.

"Thanks. Go ahead and set it down." Mike replied noticing he was back.

Goldy did as he was told and the police were soon at the door.

"Mike, more humans are here." Freddy said noticing them.

"Drop them and get backstage!" Mike replied turning towards the door and then back to the fire.

The animatronics looked at each other and did as they were told and quickly went backstage as the police came in.

"What happened?" An officer asked.

"These three broke in and set this stage on fire!" Mike said as another officer grabbed the other extinguisher and helped him.

"The robots are alive!" Justin said to the police.

"Right." The first officer said not believing it. "So what were you doing in here?" He noticed the fireworks. "Really?"

"We were trying to find the roof!" Kyle said. "Then the robots stopped us!"

"Uh huh." The first officer, James said as three other officers put the kids in handcuffs.

"Where are the animatronics anyway?" Another officer, Maggie asked.

"Backstage. They are back there at night." Mike lied. "Thank God too. Or else two of them would be gone. And the one is only 7 months old."

"Right. She's a puppy. My daughter loves her." Maggie replied.

"Take them out of here." James said to the three officers who nodded and put the kids in the cars outside.

Finally, Mike and the one officer, Adam, got the fire out all the way.

The upside? It didn't leave Pirate's Cove. The downside? It was completely destroyed. The curtains, props, stage, everything was gone.

"Oh no." Mike said sadly. "Please make sure those brats pay for this? I know that's what the owner would want after this."

"I will." Adam nodded. "They definitely will pay for the damage."

"Thank you." Mike nodded back and watched the officer leave after he asked him a few questions.

He then turned and headed for backstage to check on the animatronics. When he walked in, he saw Coco was crying.

"Our home be gone!" Coco whined.

"It be fine, Lass." Foxy replied sadly, holding her in his arms. "Fazbear will fix it up."

"Ye sure?" Coco asked. "It probably be takin' a while."

"Aye…it might." Foxy said. "But we be fine."

"Tat be true. We all be okay." Coco nodded.

"Right." Freddy replied, rubbing Coco's back.

"Those teens were arrested." Mike said walking up to them. "And the fire is out all the way too."

"What about Pirate's Cove?" Bonnie asked, feeling guilty.

"From what I can tell, everything is destroyed." Mike said sadly, coming closer. "Sorry guys."

"It be fine, Mikey." Coco sniffled. "It not ye fault."

"And it's not yours either, Bonnie." Goldy said to the rabbit.

"But I smacked it out of his hand." Bonnie replied as Chica hugged him.

"You had no idea that was going to happen." Freddy said. "Don't blame yourself. Blame those kids that snuck in here."

"Right." Mike nodded. "It's none of your faults."

"Now what?" Chica asked.

"It might be a crime scene now so just stay back here." Mike replied.

He got "Okays" or "Ayes" as responses and headed back out to the main area just in case there was still officers there. And there was. They asked what he was doing and he said he was making sure the animatronics were okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 will be up tomorrow! But poor Coco and Foxy though :( . <strong>


	15. Part 2 - Re- Re-Opening of Pirate's Cove

**Managed to get this one out before I go to bed for school! **

**Oh my God! I saw Markiplier, Dlive, and Wade play the demo of FNAF 2 and i'm so excited for it! I also got a few ideas for the "What if" version of this story since the 2.0 animatronics and the new ones are involved with that one. **

**To answer the question from A friendly guest: **

** Fitz ( the cat) will be introduced after Christmas and he also won't sound like a pirate cause the pups will sound like pirates and it would start driving me insane writing so many characters talking like a pirate lol and originally the suit wasn't going to be a pirate anyway. **

**I think that's about it so enjoy part 2! Mike meets a girl in this one!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter - The Re- Re-Opening of <strong>**Pirate's Cove**

The pizzeria was closed for the rest of the day since it was a crime scene but the following day it was open again.

While the band played songs, all Foxy and Coco could do was roam around. It was hard for all of them to see what Pirate Cove had become and what would happen to the area now.

Feeling bad, Mike decided to come during the day that day to check in on the pirates.

When he walked inside, he went over to a counter and sat down. He saw the two walking around but he could tell from where he was sitting that they were sad and not having as much fun as they normally would.

"Excuse me?" A young woman, about the same age as Mike started coming up to him. "Um, anyone sitting there?"

The beautiful girl pointed to the seat next to Mike.

"No." Mike shook his head and he noticed she had her son with him.

"Thank you." She nodded and sat down. "Gabe, sit down."

"Okay." Gabe nodded and sat down.

"Can I have a two cokes?" The woman asked the man at the counter.

"Coming up." He nodded and went to get them.

"Well, my name is Luci." The woman introduced herself. "And this is my son Gabriel."

"Hi!" The 6 year old smiled.

"Hi." Mike smiled back and shook Luci's hand. "I'm Mike."

"So where's yours?" The woman asked, trying to make conversation with Mike, who looked at her confused. "Your child."

"Oh…uh…I don't have kids. I'm the night guard." Mike replied.

"Oh." She nodded. "So why are you here during the day?"

"Well," Mike looked towards Pirate's Cove. "I was obviously here when the cove caught on fire cause of those da- uh- freaking teens."

"Oh right." Luci nodded sadly.

"Are Foxy and Coco okay?" Gabriel asked, worried about his favorite animatronics.

"Yeah." Mike nodded. "Thankfully they were backstage at the time so they are okay. Want to meet them?"

"Can I?" Gabriel's eyes lightened up.

"Sure." Mike chuckled and called the pirates over.

"Ahoy, Mikey!" Foxy said as they came up to them.

"Hey, guys." Mike waved. "I want you to meet Gabriel."

"Ahoy, Laddie." Coco smiled and kneeled down.

"Ahoy!" Gabriel grinned.

"Coco, Foxy, why don't you take Gabriel and some other kids and go on an adventure?" Mike asked wanting to be alone with Luci.

Coco sensed this and nodded.

"Oh I don't know." Luci said before they could leave.

"Come on, mommy! Please?" Gabriel begged.

"Don't worry, he'll be okay with them." Mike assured her.

"Well…alright." Luci nodded. "Gabe, I'll be right here, okay?"

"Okay." Gabe nodded and ran off with Foxy and Coco.

"He sure does love them." Luci sighed.

"Yeah, I'm happy the fire didn't spread any farther and that sooner or later their cove should be all fixed up." Mike sighed too.

"Yeah, good thing." Luci nodded. "So…how long have you been the night guard here?"

"Since December." Mike replied.

"Really? How is it?" Luci asked.

"Alright." Mike shrugged.

"I bet it's boring." Luci said taking a sip of her coke.

"Yeah, it can be." Mike lied.

"I actually might plan on talking to the manager to get a job here during the day." Luci replied.

"Really? I could get him for you." Mike said standing up and looking around for Fazbear.

"Oh you don't-" Luci was cut off.

"Mr. Fazbear! Can you come here?" Mike called and Fazbear turned and nodded to the guard.

"You didn't have to do that." Luci said nervously. "I don't' have my resume or anything."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine." Mike smiled.

"Hello, Michael." Fazbear said coming up to them.

"Hey." Mike said. "Luci here was wondering if she could get a job here during the day."

"Of course! You're hired!" Fazbear replied looking at Luci.

"Really?" Luci asked surprised. "That's it?"

"Yep." Fazbear nodded. "So where's the little tike?"

"With Foxy and Coco. They're his favorites. Sorry about what happened by the way." Luci replied.

"Thanks. It should be fixed soon then they can go home to their brand new cove." Fazbear said, sad for a moment.

"So when can I start?" Luci asked.

"Tomorrow is fine." Fazbear replied and gave her his card.

"Thank you." Luci nodded, taking it.

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow." Fazbear then turned to Mike. "And I'll see you tonight."

"Bye." Mike waved as he walked away.

"Thank you for doing that." Luci said.

"You're welcome!" Mike grinned.

"What can I do to thank you for getting me a job so easily?" Luci asked.

"You can date me." Mike said without thinking.

"What?" Luci asked surprised.

"What?" Mike said surprised himself. "Oh uh…"

"Mommy! Guess what!" Gabe said running up to them with Foxy and Coco following.

"What?" Luci asked.

"Captain Foxy and First Mate Coco told me and the other kids a story of one of their adventures!" Gabriel smiled and hopped onto a empty seat.

"That's great, sweetie." Luci smiled back. "Thank you for watching him."

"Ye welcome." Coco smiled.

"Come, Lassie, we got ta set sail." Foxy said to Coco.

"Aye, aye!" Coco nodded and they walked away.

"So uh…about dating you…" Luci said which caught Mike by surprise.

- Two weeks later -

It took two long weeks but the company was finally able to get Pirate's Cove fixed up so Coco and Foxy could go home again.

The curtains were like the old ones, purple with stars on them. Meanwhile, the whole stage is no longer wooden and fire proof. Same goes for the curtains.

Some props like the ship and chest is back as well as a background of a sea and the stage being covered in sand.

Now it really seems like they dig the treasure up, which has gold chocolate coins in it so they could pass one or two out to every kid at the end of their adventures.

"Welcome, to the re- re-opening of Pirate's Cove!" Fazbear said standing on the brand new stage.

Mike, Luci, and Gabriel were there, standing in the crowed waiting for Foxy's and Coco's new show to start in their new home.

"As you know, two weeks ago, Pirate's Cove caught on fire but that will never happen again! Because now the stage and curtains are all fireproof! So how about you kids call for Coco and Foxy?" Fazbear asked the kids.

"They've been on an adventure all day and should be back by now! But you have to call them out!" Fazbear continued. "Captain Foxy! First Mate Coco, where are you?"

"Captain Foxy! First Mate Coco!" The kids called for them.

After a minute, the curtains opened and the duo stepped out.

"Ahoy tere!" Foxy said.

"Ahoy lads and lassies!" Coco added. "We be back from our adventure!"

"An it seems we got ta new home!" Foxy said walking around the stage and looking at their new home.

The inside was a complete surprise until they went back there just now and even Mike had to make sure they didn't go back there at night so they wouldn't ruin their surprise.

"It be great!" Coco grinned at the sight, now seeing it at the edge of the stage. "Thank ye, Fazbear!"

"You're welcome." Fazbear smiled. "Now how about you two start your show for the kids."

"Aye aye!" The pirates said in unison and began.

"Wow, it's so great!" Luci said, amazed at the new Pirate's Cove.

"It really is." Mike said holding her hand, amazed himself.

And no he hasn't told her about the animatronics being alive…yet.

* * *

><p><strong>And he will on Halloween before they go to a party because why not? Lol XD. Thanks for reading and reviewing! <strong>


	16. Halloween

**Hey tridan111, that suggested is actually a awesome way for me to start the "second book" of this story and how it would be if I ever ended it and introduced the new characters. Sooner or later I will work on it! So thanks for the suggestion! ****And I know FNAF 2 is a prequel and there are many parts in the game that prove that It's just going to take place after this one. **

**And a guest said how it's a bit weird with Coco and Foxy's ages and I probably should've said this before but the ages are:**

**Coco - 12 and in two chapters, 13**

**Foxy - 17 or 18**

**Chica - early 20s**

**Bonnie - early 30s**

**Freddy and Goldy - early 40s **

**So it's not that bad. lol. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter - Halloween<strong>

Now was the best holiday. Well, what Coco liked the most. Granted it was her first Halloween but she liked this one because the kids got to come all dressed up and they gave them some candy.

That includes the chocolate coins from Pirate's Cove.

She even saw twin brother and sister dressed up as a Fox and brown dog. Coco smiled when she saw them. And they, plus Foxy, took a picture with them because it was hard not to.

Hell, being around kids so much makes her want to have her own pups. But she's still a pup herself and it's impossible anyway.

Plus even if she asked Fazbear nicely he still probably wouldn't want to waste any more money. At least not on something like that.

Today was Halloween and all the kids were dressed up like they were all week. During the current hour, all the animatronics were roaming around freely and not doing any shows.

"Hey, Coco!" Chica said coming up to her.

"Ahoy, Chica." Coco turned to her.

"Don't you love Halloween?" Chica asked her.

"Aye." Coco nodded. "It be me favorite holiday."

"Already? It's only your first one." Chica laughed.

"Aye. But it still be me favorite." Coco giggled herself. "What we be doin' tonight?"

"Probably just hang out." Coco shrugged.

"Tat be not fun." Coco frowned.

"I know." Chica agreed, frowning too. "But what else can we do?"

"I don't know, lassie." Coco replied then everyone's favorite kid came in.

"Coco! Chica!" Gabriel ran up to them.

Gabriel was dressed up as a pirate with a bandana on his head, eye patch on left eye, and a hook on his left hand. He also was wearing a blue and white striped t-shirt and tan shorts.

"Gabriel!" Luci said running up behind him as Mike was following.

"Ahoy, lads and lassie." Coco grinned and kneeled down to give Gabriel a high five with her paw.

"Hi there, Gabe!" Chica did the same.

"Hi!" Gabriel replied, grinning happily.

"How be yer day, lad?" Coco asked Gabe.

"It's awesome, First Mate Coco!" Gabriel replied.

"Gabe, you know better then to run off!" Luci said to her son.

"Sorry, mom." Gabriel frowned and turned to her.

"It's alright. I'm sure the girls here would protect you if god forbid anything happens to you." Luci sighed.

"Aye!" Coco stood straight up and gave a quick salute with her paw. "It be a pirate duty ta protect his or her crew!"

"And friends always protect each other." Chica added standing up too.

"I know." Luci nodded.

"Hey, Luci." Mike said making her turn to him. "How about you come here tonight with me? Gabriel can come too. Besides it's not like it's a school night or anything."

That caught Coco and Chica's attention as well as Gabriel's. Over the last few months, Luci and Gabe still have no idea that they are alive and can move freely at night just as much in the day.

"Oh I don't know…" Luci thought about it. "I don't want to intrude on your job, Mikey."

"Nonsense! It'll be fine! Besides, you're an employee too!" Mike shrugged.

"Please, mommy!" Gabriel begged.

"Well…I'll think about it." Luci said after thinking about it.

"Aw. Okay." Gabe said sadly.

"Hey, Gabriel." Chica said making him look up to her. "How about we take you to the boys? I'm sure they'll love to see your costume!"

"Aye! Especially me Captain!" Coco added. "Maybe ye mom can take ta picture of us pirates! And then ta Fazbear family!"

"Right." Chica nodded. "Maybe."

"Okay!" Gabriel said happy again.

"How about you go get them together and I'll take a picture like you suggested." Luci said to the girls.

"Aye aye." Coco nodded as Chica took Gabriel's hand.

"You have to stay with us, okay, Gabriel?" Chica said.

"Okay." Gabe nodded.

The girls and Gabriel walked away to find the boys.

"Seriously, come with me tonight. Maybe we can leave early and go to that party you wanted to go to." Mike said to Luci.

"As I said, I'll think about it." Luci replied.

"Alright." Mike shrugged again, not wanting to push it.

After a few minutes, the animatronics and Gabriel came back.

"Mom, take a picture!" Gabriel jumped up and down.

"Okay, okay." Luci said taking out her phone. "Smile."

They all did and she took a few pictures.

"Thanks." Luci said putting her phone away.

"Welcome." They all replied.

While the boys went their separate ways, Gabriel continued to hang out with Chica and Coco.

- That Night -

A few minutes after Mike had arrived at the Pizzeria, he and the animatronics soon heard knocking at the door.

Looking towards it, Mike told the animatronics to stay put. As he got up and walked closer to it, he soon saw Luci and Gabriel standing outside. Quickly getting the keys, he unlocked the doors and let them in.

"So you came after all." Mike said locking the door again.

"Yeah, I tried to call you." Luci replied.

"Huh, my phone must be dead…" Mike said not hearing his phone at all.

"So…why did you want us to come?" Luci asked. "You said it multiple times that it's boring."

"Can I see Foxy and the others?" Gabriel asked.

"In a minute." Mike replied to him and turned to Luci. "Well, don't be mad but I sort of lied. Follow me."

He then led them to the dining area where the animatronics were waiting for him to come back.

"What are you talking about?" Luci asked curiously as they approached the animatronics. "What are they doing together?"

"The animatronics." Mike motioned to them. "Are alive and can go on free roaming mode at night too."

"Really?" Gabriel said excitedly.

"Yep." Mike nodded to the dark blond haired boy with green eyes.

"You're joking." Luci said not believing it. "You got to be."

"Actually." Freddy stepped forward and took his hat off. "He isn't."

"What?" Luci stared at him.

"We are alive. And you have to understand why Michael never told you before." Freddy replied.

"Yeah…I thought that you would think I was crazy." Mike added. "So I waited for the perfect time."

"This…" Luci said in disbelief. "This is impossible!"

"But at the same time it is." Bonnie replied.

"So why are you the night guard if they can fend for themselves?" Luci asked Mike.

"Well," Mike led her away from Gabriel and whispered. "They use to kill the guards until Coco came along and proved I was human."

"Oh my!" Luci gasped.

"But we're all friends now." Mike smiled and headed back towards the group to see Chica and Gabe playing patty cake.

"Mikey, didn't ye say somethin' bout a party earlier?" Coco asked.

"Yeah." Mike nodded. "Should be going on right now."

"Oh! I have our costumes in the car. But who can watch Gabe?" Luci asked and Mike nodded towards the animatronics.

"Them." Mike replied.

"But you said-" Luci was cut off.

"But they changed. As I said, we're friends now." Mike replied to her.

"Who changed?" Gabriel asked.

"No one. Don't worry about it." Mike said and Gabe crossed his arms.

"Mike, can it be possible for us ta leave ta building?" Coco asked, really wanting to do something tonight.

"I guess." Mike shrugged. "Why?"

"Cause I be wantin' ta do somethin' fun." Coco replied.

"Yeah, same." Chica nodded.

"Well, how about they come with us?" Mike asked Luci.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Luci asked, knowing they could never pass for humans being in costumes. And was unsure if that was a good idea.

"Sure!" Mike nodded. "They're costumes are perfect!"

"Are you sure there's enough room in the car?" Luci asked too.

"With both cars, yes." Mike nodded.

"But I don't think kids will be there." Luci said.

"And that's where I come in." Goldy teleported to them, making Luci jump into Mike's arms.

"Cool! A golden Freddy!" Gabe said amazed.

"That's actually my name." Goldy smiled. "But call me Goldy for short."

"Okay." Gabe nodded.

"Who- what- where?!" Luci asked confused.

"I already said who I was and I'm Freddy's brother." Goldy replied.

"And?" Luci asked.

"And while you guys go to that party, I'll stay here and watch Gabriel. I'm a bit of a loner anyway." Goldy replied.

"I trust him." Mike said to Luci.

"And he is a loner." Freddy added.

"…Well, okay…" Luci said after a second.

The animatronics were insanely happy and ready to leave then.

"Hang on, we have to put on our costumes." Luci giggled.

"I'll go get them." Mike said swinging his keys around as Luci handed him her car keys.

- Later at the Party -

"Okay, you guys be on your best behavior." Mike said as they got out of the cars and headed towards the doors.

"Okay." or "Aye." are the responses he got and after all this time, he knew he could trust them.

When they walked in, they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

There was decorations, food, adults dancing in costumes, and all kinds of things going on and it was making their metal endoskeleton heads spin around the room.

"Are you alright?" Mike asked them.

"Yeah." Freddy answered for everyone. "Just…overwhelmed I suppose."

"I can see why." Mike replied. "You've never been out of the building before. It'll pass sooner or later."

"I guess so." Freddy nodded.

"Now go have fun!" Mike patted Freddy's back. "If you guys need anything, come and find us. You know what we look like in our costumes."

Speaking of costumes, the couple was dressed up as Woody and Jesse from Toy Story because Gabriel picked it out for them and it was impossible for them to say no to him.

The animatronics nodded and Mike and Luci left them near the front doors, still in a bit of shock and overwhelmed.

Eventually they snapped out of it and Foxy and Coco went to go dance, Bonnie walked over to the DJ, and Chica to the food.

Freddy was left alone at the doors and had no idea where to go.

"Hey, there." A 34 year old woman, dressed up like a bear, said coming up to Freddy.

"Oh, uh, hello." Freddy turned to her and took off his hat. "I'm Freddy."

"Nice to meet you." She said surprised at the gesture. "I'm Samantha or Sam for short."

"Pleasure to meet you, Sam." Freddy shook her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you too." Sam replied. "I love your costume."

"I like yours too." Freddy said.

"Want to go sit and talk?" Sam asked him.

"Sure." Freddy nodded and followed her to a table.

- With Chica -

Chica was eating some pizza and trying other foods there when a man dressed up like a football player came up to her.

"Hey there." He said. "I'm Craig."

"Hi!" Chica smiled.

"Nice costume." Craig said starting to come onto her. "Want to take it off and go outside?"

"What?" Chica asked confused.

"Come on, baby." Craig stepped closer as she stepped back.

"Get away!" Chica glared.

"Don't resist me." Craig got closer until Chica slapped him. "Ow!"

"Stay away from me!" Chica said running away with Craig following close behind.

Bonnie was partying with the DJ when he saw the man running after Chica. Growling, he grabbed the microphone.

"Stay away from my Chica!" Bonnie said into it.

"Bonnie!" Chica turned and ran towards him.

"Bonnie? What kind of name is Bonnie for a guy?" Craig laughed.

"Is everything alright?" A actual security guard, not a man in a costume, asked Chica as she reached Bonnie and the DJ.

"No!" Chica replied. "That man was chasing after me!"

"I'll take care of it." He said walking away and Mike came up to them.

"Everything alright?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." Chica nodded.

"Can my girlfriend stay up here with us?" Bonnie asked the DJ.

"Sure." He nodded.

"Thanks." Bonnie grinned.

Moving on to where Foxy and Coco were and what they were doing was dancing on the dance floor.

"I be so happy we came!" Coco said to Foxy.

"I be happy too, lass!" Foxy smiled. "After all these years, I finally be free from tat building for ta night."

"Aye." Coco nodded and looked at Freddy. "Looks like ta other loner bear got ta lass."

"Really?" Foxy turned and looked at him and laughed. "Aye! It seems he did! Who woulda thought?"

"Not me, Captain." Coco replied.

Bonnie noticed them dancing and asked the DJ for a nice couple song. The DJ nodded and put one on.

"What ta?" Coco looked around as a slower song came on.

"Dance." Bonnie said as he and Chica joined them on the dance floor.

"What?" Foxy asked. "We don't know how ta dance ta this slow song."

"Try." Bonnie replied. "We don't either. Just watch the humans."

"Aye." Coco nodded and looked at Foxy. "Let us try."

Coco wrapped her paw and hook around Foxy and he did the same. As they slowly danced in a circle, they looked into each other's eyes.

They were so lost in each other that Bonnie and Chica had to snap them out of it when the song finished.

"Hey, guys." Freddy said coming up to the four with Sam following.

"Hey, Freddy." Chica said to him.

"Nice dancing you four had." Freddy said the introduced Sam to his four friends. "This is Sam. Sam, this is Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Coco."

"Nice ta meet ye!" Coco smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." Sam said. "Sweetheart, your friends are so cool looking! Did you plan your costumes to be like this?"

"Uh…yeah." Freddy nodded.

"That's great!" Sam replied. "Maybe we can do the same next year?"

"Sure." Freddy smiled.

'Why am I falling in love with a human?' Freddy thought to himself.

"I look forward to it." Sam kissed him on his cheek.

"Same here." Freddy replied.

About two hours later, Mike had to get the animatronics back to the Pizzeria. Mainly because the party was almost over and he didn't want to keep them out much longer.

When they got back, they found Gabriel asleep in Goldy's arms.

"I hope he wasn't any trouble." Luci said to Goldy.

"Nah." Goldy replied passing him over to her.

"Here, I got him." Mike took Gabriel into his arms.

"Did you have fun?" Goldy asked.

"Yep!" Chica hugged Bonnie.

"T'was great!" Coco added.

"Glad to hear." Goldy smiled and saw Freddy seemed out of it. "Brother, what is wrong?"

"I…I met someone." Freddy replied not looking at her.

"Really?" Goldy said surprised.

"Freddy be in love wit ta human girl!" Coco smirked.

"I'm not in love!" Freddy growled.

"Yes you are." Bonnie and Chica replied in unison.

"Whatever." Freddy shrugged and walked away.

"I'm going to get him home." Luci said.

"Okay." Mike nodded. "I'll be right back."

The five remaining animatronics nodded and watched as he left to go put Gabriel in Luci's car.

"Well, I be goin' ta rest." Coco said heading towards Pirate's Cove.

"I be right behind ye, Coco." Foxy said following her.

"What did you two do?" Goldy asked Bonnie and Chica.

"Dance and I watched Bonnie do…uh DJ, right?" Chica asked.

"Right." Bonnie nodded. "That human was a DJ."

"A what?" Goldy asked.

"A guy who plays music at parties." Bonnie replied.

"Ooh." Goldy said and teleported away.

For the rest of the night, Chica and Bonnie stayed together in the dining area, Foxy and Coco, in their cove, Freddy and Goldy alone, and Mike in the security office.


	17. Thanksgiving

**Short chapter. **

**Yesterday my computer crashed so I couldn't work on this one. Whether or not i'll get the next one out tonight is something we'll have to see. **

**The sequel for this story will be Dismantled and Disabled. Though it won't be uploaded until I either end this story officially or let it go alongside this one. And keep taking suggestions for this story for any fluff moments between any characters. I just want to get the next three or four out before I upload that story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter - Thanksgiving<strong>

After spending Thanksgiving day with their families and together, Mike and Luci brought Gabriel to the Pizzeria to spend the night with the animatronics since they are like family to them too.

Only tonight Mike was planning on proposing to Luci. He decided that he was ready to be a husband and try his best at being a father to Gabe.

"Hey, guys." Mike said as they walked in.

As Luci and Gabe walked closer to the stage, Mike locked the door.

"Hey." Freddy said as he hopped off the stage.

"How was Thanksgiving?" Chica asked as she and Bonnie did the same.

"Great!" Gabriel replied first. "My grandpa and grandma came and I got to meet Mike's parents too!"

"That's great, kiddo." Bonnie smiled then called for Foxy and Coco. "Hey, love pups, come on out!"

"Comin' lad!" Foxy replied as they came out of the curtains.

"Ahoy, Gabriel." Coco said holding out her paw. "I got somethin' for ye."

"What is it?" Gabriel asked looking at her closed paw.

"This." She showed him a chocolate coin from their chest.

"Ooh!" Gabriel took it. "Thank you!"

"Ye welcome." Coco nodded.

"Well, since you're here, I'm going to go make pizza!" Chica said running off to the kitchen.

"Why don't you sit down?" Freddy motioned them to a table.

"Okay." Luci said and did so with Mike on her right and Gabe on her left.

"How was your dinner, Gabe?" Bonnie asked.

"It was awesome!" Gabe smiled up at him. "The turkey, potatoes, and everything was great!"

"I bet!" Bonnie chuckled.

"I wanted to bring you guys some but then Mike reminded me that you guys can't eat." Gabriel replied.

"That's right, we can't." Freddy nodded. "But you can and I know Chica is making this pizza extra special for the holiday."

"What kind is it?" Gabriel tilted his head.

"What's your favorite again?" Bonnie asked.

"Pepperoni and cheese!" Gabriel replied.

"Then that's probably it." Bonne said.

"How was your guys' day?" Luci asked the rest of us as Bonnie kept Gabriel's attention on him.

"Ta same as always." Foxy shrugged.

"But it always be fun ta do shows for wee lads and lassies!" Coco added.

"Aye." Foxy nodded, putting his hook arm around her shoulders.

"What are we going to do tonight?" Gabriel asked.

"How about I teach you how to play guitar? Since you have to stay home because of school that can be something we can do when you're here with Mike at night." Bonnie suggested.

"Ooh! Yes!" Gabriel jumped up and down in his seat.

"Calm down, Gabriel." Luci said. "That would be great, Bonnie."

"I think we have another guitar in the back too!" Bonnie said looking at the backstage door. "I'll go look for it!"

Bonnie then ran off as Foxy and Coco sat across from Luci and Mike while Freddy sat down beside Mike.

"Mommy, I'm going to learn how to play guitar!" Gabe went back to jumping up and down in his seat.

"I know, sweetie." Luci smiled. "I know."

Sometime later, Bonnie had came back and said he found the spare guitar. At the same time, Chica came back from the kitchen with the pizza in hand with some plates too.

"Here it is!" She said putting it down. "Careful, Gabriel."

Chica said when she noticed Gabriel, quickly going for a piece.

"It's hot." Chica continued.

"Here, I'll get it." Luci said picking up a plate.

"Thank you." Gabriel said taking the plate.

As the humans continued to eat, they talked with the animatronics as well and about how Coco was going to be a year old soon.

"I can't believe you'll be 1 soon." Freddy said to Coco.

"I know, Lad. Times gone by, aye?" Coco replied.

"Yes, it seems it has." Freddy nodded.

"We should do something for your birthday!" Chica said.

"What can we do?" Bonnie asked. "We can't exactly leave the building except on Halloween."

"Have a birthday party!" Gabriel suggested with his mouth full of pizza.

"I'm sure we will during the day. What about at night?" Freddy said. "Are we just going to continue the party then?"

"Why not, lad?" Foxy shrugged.

"Then I guess that's what we are going to do." Freddy leaned back.

It was silent for a few minutes so Mike decided now was the time.

'Deep breaths, Mike.' He thought to himself.

As Mike got up from his seat, he got Luci up as well and moved out a little so he had room to kneel down.

"Luci." Mike started. "Since the day we met, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I ever seen."

Luci gasped and covered her mouth as Mike kneeled down, holding her left hand and taking out a little ring case.

"And after the last few months, I think I'm ready to become your husband and Gabriel's father. I just need you to say 'yes.' to this question: Luci, will you marry me?" Mike asked showing her the ring.

"YES!" Luci cried and he slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her.

"Aww!" Chica and Coco said in unison which right after, Coco caught herself and shook her head.

"Uh, nice goin', lad!" Coco said going back to her tough, badass pirate self.

"Aye! Tat be great!" Foxy added.

"Congratulations!" Freddy clapped his paws.

"I have a daddy now?" Gabriel asked and all eyes were on him.

"Yeah, sweetheart." Luci nodded through her tears and said, "You do."

"Yay!" Gabriel jumped up and ran to his mom and new daddy.

"Come here, buddy." Mike picked him up and the three of them hugged each other while the animatronics looked on happily.

"Now make it official!" Bonnie said, interrupting the moment.

"It's not that easy, Bonnie." Mike chuckled. "It's going to take months to plan the wedding."

"Then get started on that!" Bonnie replied.

"We will." Mike said. "And I can't wait for that one day to come."

"Same here." Luci smiled.

"Daddy." Gabriel said to Mike which made his eyes widen.

"Yeah, buddy?" Mike's said looking at Gabe.

"Can I call you daddy?" Gabriel asked.

"Of course." Mike said. "And soon you'll see your mommy and new daddy make it official."

"I can't wait!" Gabriel hugged him.

"I know." Mike hugged him back.

"This got ta be yer best day, aye?" Coco asked.

"You best it is." Luci nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, short chapter. <strong>


	18. Sassy Puppy

**Another short one. There's about two or three more chapters to go for this story. If I get any suggestions before I post the official ending chapter or even after it then I will post those as well. **

**By that I mean, any fluff related stuff with any of the characters. Or if anyone has any other ideas that I can do then that works too. But no lemons cause I suck at them and don't want to go against FF guidelines.**

**When this story is over or somewhat over then I will start on it's sequel and i'll post a chapter here saying that it's been uploaded but it doesn't...have a happy beginning...you've been warned. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter - Sassy Puppy<strong>

It didn't take long after Thanksgiving for December 20th to come back around. And now Coco was officially 1 year old.

Mike and Luci have been busy the last month to start planning their wedding even though it won't be for a couple more months. Everyone was happy for them. Especially Gabriel who finally had a daddy.

Fazbear jumped onto the main stage after the band was finished.

"Alright, everyone." Fazbear said getting everyone's attention.

Everyone stopped doing whatever they were doing and gave him their attention so he continued.

"Today is the birthday of one of the animatronics." Fazbear smiled. "Coco is officially 1 year old. Come on out, Coco."

Coco walked out of the Pirate's Cove curtains and jumped off that stage and headed toward the main one. Since it was close to Christmas, she had the bandana that was green and red with the Christmas bow on her ear.

"Ahoy, landlubbers!" Coco said in a teenager way making the band and Foxy stare at her. "Are ye all here ta see me?"

Coco had never spoke in that type of voice before let alone talked about herself in a selfish manner.

"Ye alright, Lass?" Foxy asked standing beside her.

"Aye!" Coco nodded. "Never been better!"

"Ye sure?" Foxy asked and now it was Coco's turn to stare.

"Aye, Matey! For ta last time I be fine!" She growled.

"Coco?" Foxy said, shocked.

"Leave me alone, scallywag!" Coco growled quietly and walked over to the main stage.

"Everything alright, Coco?" Fazbear asked as she jumped onto the stage.

"Aye!" Coco replied. "I be fine! Couldn't be better ye know?"

"I guess." Fazbear said, not knowing she could act like this. "Anyway, Coco, it's your special day."

"I know, lad." Coco grinned. "It be me day ta be ta center of attention."

"Sure, let's go with that." Fazbear shrugged.

Mike, Luci, and Gabriel had walked in and witnessed this.

"What's wrong with her?" Luci asked.

"I don't know." Mike said. "She's acting…like a teenager."

"Huh…" Luci said, surprised that animatronics could act like that.

All day, Coco was acting like a teenager in all ways. With her attitude, the way she talks, and how she acted towards others.

- That Night -

Mike walked in alone since it was a school night and already Coco was getting at it with the others.

Meanwhile, Freddy, Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie stared at Coco.

"Coco, why are you acting like this?" Freddy asked the pup who had her paw and hook on her hips.

"Actin' like what ye ol' fat bear!" Coco rolled her eyes.

"Wow." Freddy eyes widened and he stared at her. "Rude."

"Whatever." She shrugged and went to turn away from him. "Ye can't control me. I be me own animatronic tat doesn't have ta take anything from anyone! Ye scallywags!"

"Don't walk away young pup!" Freddy said stopping her.

"Ye ain't me dad!" Coco turned back to him and glared as she held her paw in a fist at her side.

"You don't have a dad! You're a animatronic!" Freddy replied raising his voice but wasn't about to hurt her…not yet at least. "You don't even have a biological family!"

"I-I don't have no dad or f-family!?" Coco started to fake cry. "I-I thought ye were me family!?"

Coco covered her eyes with her right arm and cried into it. Freddy's eyes widened when he realized she was whimpering and really upset.

"H-Hey." Freddy put his paws on her shoulders. "Calm down, sweetheart."

"F-Freddy." Coco looked up to him, because she was about the same height as Chica. "Can I ask ye somethin'?"

"Of course." Freddy said, worried.

Coco's fake crying stopped and she grinned as her tail wagged.

"Are ye me papa-bear?" Coco laughed.

"W-what?" Freddy asked dumbstruck.

"Love ye, papa-bear!" Coco said as she continued to laugh. "I was fakin' it ta whole time!"

"Tat wasn't funny, Lass! I thought ye were hurtin' for real!" Foxy said angry. "Why are ye actin' like this?"

"I don't know, Matey." Coco shrugged carelessly.

"Freddy, to be honest you are kind of like her dad since you're the oldest of all of us." Chica said.

"Tat be true, Papa-Bear!" Coco hugged Freddy and continued to have that smile on her muzzle.

"Do you actually see me as your dad or are you just being a brat?" Freddy asked putting his paws around her and pushing her away.

"I do!" Coco said honestly, and surprised at how he had pushed her away and started to cry again. "Why won't ye love me?"

"I do." Freddy said.

"But ye pushed me away." Coco replied. "Can't this lass have a hug from her papa-bear?"

"Fine." Freddy rolled his eyes and held out his arms.

"Thank ye!" Coco hugged him again.

"Lass, what be ta matter with ye?" Foxy glared at her, angry and wanting answers.

That was not his First Mate he knew last night and nights prior.

"Nothin, lad." Coco replied. "It be me. I just been growin' up over ta day."

"Liar." Foxy said.

"Ye don't believe me?" Coco asked.

"No." Foxy replied. "A captain knows when his crew be lyin'."

"But-" Coco glared back.

"Quiet!" Foxy said shutting her up for a second.

"Now why are ye actin' like this?" Coco asked him, ready to cry again.

"Quiet." Foxy said in a calmer voice. "Ye answer me first."

"I be growin' up! Like I said, Matey!" Coco replied.

"Maybe she's telling the truth." Mike said, stepping in before the two broke up over something stupid.

"Yeah, I've seen plenty of older kids act like this towards their parents or younger siblings." Bonnie added.

"But she ain't human! Chica an I never acted like this!" Foxy said.

"True, but times changed." Chica replied. "Something in her programming must be making her act like this."

"…I suppose…" Foxy said after a second.

"And human teenagers do act like that." Mike added. "I sure did when I was a teenager."

"Foxy, do ye hate me?" Coco asked. "I don't know why I be actin' this way. It just happens."

"No." Foxy shook his head. "Never. I be sorry for raisin' me voice."

"It be okay." Coco nodded. "Hopefully it be passin' soon."

"Yeah." Mike said. "If you're acting like a human teenager then it will definitely pass over soon."

"Good." Freddy nodded. "I want normal Coco back. Not bratty Coco."

"Love ye too, papa-bear!" Coco hugged him again.

"…Love you too, darling…" Freddy slowly hugged her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>


	19. Scared Kitten

**This chapter was going to be too long so I split it in two.**

**I decided not to make a official ending chapter for this story. If I get an suggestions or requests for this story while i'm working on the sequel then I will most likely do them even if the sequel had already started.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter - Scared Kitten - Part 1<strong>

Coco acting like a teenager did pass over eventually but it was two months later. The others did learn to deal with it. Even though Freddy got beyond annoyed very quickly.

Mostly cause she kept calling him, 'ol' fat bear.' or stole his hat, ran off with it, and hid it somewhere in the building.

Then Chica and Bonnie would force her to apologize and go get it. Foxy would've too but thought it was very funny when Coco acted that way towards Freddy.

Now it was February 28th and a birthday party was going on.

Bonnie and Chica decided to take a break and of course today the light bulbs in the backstage room went out so it was extremely dark. And of all days, the birthday boy, Jack, stumbled into it.

Jack was curious to know what was back there and wasn't paying attention to the 'Employees only' sign. Plus he had also seen Chica and Bonnie go back there and was wondering what they was doing.

"Bonnie?" Jack slowly opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind him. "Chica?"

Blocking out the light from the rest of the building.

"Bonnie?" Jack looked around as he walked towards the table. "Cool!"

He said when he saw the costume heads on the walls and on the table.

Jack wasn't a bit creep out at the heads or empty costumes that were in the room. In fact, he was amazed at all the stuff and enjoyed looking at it.

"Bonnie, is that a endo?" Chica whispered, noticing the boy in the room.

"I…I can't tell." Bonnie whispered back. "Maybe. It's too dark."

"What are we going to do?" Chica asked. "We can't….not during the day."

"We have to, Chica." Bonnie said. "It's the rules. Even though Mike isn't a endo, we can never be sure."

"I guess that's true." Chica slowly nodded.

"Bonnie? Chica?" Jack heard their voices and looked around.

"Right here." Chica said coming up to him.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked curiously as Bonnie grabbed a suit.

It was a black cat that was the shortest of all the animatronics but not pup or baby size. The cat had green eyes and long whiskers. Apparently it was originally going to be used for a Halloween act that never happened.

"We need to get you into costume." Chica said putting one of her feather hands on his shoulder.

Jack's eyes widened.

"I'm going to be part of your show!?" Jack asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Chica nodded. "Maybe."

"Yay!" He started jumping up and down as Bonnie came over.

"Got it." Bonnie said.

"Is that my costume?" Jack asked.

"Yes it is." Bonnie nodded, putting it down.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's put it on!" Jack said running up to it.

"Chica, hold it." Bonnie said and lifted Jack up.

"Will do." Chica said picking the costume up.

"Stick your legs in." Bonnie said holding him above the spot where the head will go once he's in.

"Okay." Jack nodded and put his legs inside.

His eyes then widened, not from being excited, but from fear. When his legs began to be pushed in farther, he felt his pants and skin begin to tear away from the wires.

"W-Wait!" Jack stuttered. "I don't want to go in any farther!"

"You have to." Bonnie replied, pushing him farther down. "It's the rules."

"N-No!" Jack began to cry from the pain he was starting to feel. "Let me go! Please, please, let me go!"

"I will soon." Bonnie whispered gently.

Bonnie forced Jack's head and arms in with the rest of his body, making them tear just as his legs had done. The wires were tearing up his body and Jack soon felt a jolt pass through him.

When they forced the head on, the same thing happened to Jack's head with the tearing from the wires. As his eyes remained widened from the second jolt he got, his body started to shut down.

The little boy wanted to scream. He _tried_ to scream. But the pain and jolting forced him not to. Not to mention the wires going at his face was very painful too.

Eventually the pain went away and Jack blinked. He blinked again. The pain was gone. He lifted his hand-no paw. He lifted his paw up and looked at it. It was black and furry.

'What happened to me?' He asked himself, scared and feeling helpless.

"You're okay, kiddo." Bonnie said making him jump.

"W-Who are you?" Jack asked, taking a step back.

"I'm Bonnie and this is Chica." Bonnie replied.

"Do you know who you are?" Chica asked as gently as she could.

"I…" Jack thought for a minute. 'Who am I?'

"Sweetheart?" Chica said making Jack jump again.

"I-I don't k-know…" Jack replied. "I'm n-not sure w-who I am."

"It's okay." Bonnie said as he lifted a paw out to comfort the kitten.

Jack walked backwards away from them. He wasn't sure who he was anymore and didn't know them.

"We're not going to hurt you." Chica said as Bonnie lowered his paw.

"We promise." Bonnie added.

"P-Please… l-leave me a-alone." Jack began to shake from fear.

Bonnie was about to say something but Chica stopped him.

"Come on, we have to go anyway." Chica said. "Stay here, sweetie."

"O-Okay." Jack nodded. He wasn't planning on leaving anyway.

"We'll see you later." Bonnie said and the two left the room.

After they left, Jack leaned up against a wall and slid down so he was sitting on the floor with his knees pulled up.

'Where am I?' Jack thought to himself. 'Why can't I remember…anything?'

While Jack was left alone backstage, Bonnie and Chica came back out to see that a child was missing.

"There you two are!" Fazbear said coming up to them.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked.

"The birthday boy, Jack, he's missing." Fazbear said. "Have either of you seen him?"

"No." Chica said as Bonnie realized they made a mistake.

"No." Bonnie lied. "Haven't seen him."

"Alright, let me know if you do." Fazbear said.

"We will." Bonnie nodded and pulled Chica to the side after Fazbear walked away from them.

"What is it?" Chica asked, confused.

"I think we made a mistake." Bonnie whispered.

"What?" Chica asked loudly.

"Shh!" Bonnie shushed her. "It's about that endo."

"What about him?" Chica asked quietly.

"I think he's Jack." Bonnie said in a guilty voice.

"What?" Chica asked, worried. "No… it can't be."

"I think it is." Bonnie said sadly.

"What are we going to do?" Chica asked.

"We….we are going to have to lie." Bonnie replied. "And say we managed to turn that kitten on ourselves."

"Okay." Chica nodded as Freddy came up to them.

"Hey, any news on that boy?" Freddy asked.

"No." Bonnie shook his head. "We haven't seen him."

"Great." Freddy sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"Hope that he gets found." Chica said sadly.

"I guess so." Freddy sighed. "Foxy and Coco are keeping the kids' attention on them while the parents look for the boy."

"That's good." Bonnie said.

"Right." Freddy replied.

- Later That Night -

Of course, the police and family couldn't find Jack at all since he had no idea who he was and didn't leave the backstage room. Bonnie and Chica also decided to wait until night to tell the others.

Right now, they were in the dining area, the band, Goldy, and pirates, were together near the main stage. Mike had yet to arrive.

"You WHAT!?" Freddy said furious at the two. "How could you do this!?"

"I be a shamed of ye two." Foxy crossed his arms.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mike asked, walking in alone and confused as to why they were arguing.

"Michael, you know that little boy that went missing earlier?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah?" Mike asked confused.

"Guess what they did." He motioned to the chicken and rabbit that held their heads in shame.

"They…no." Mike said shocked and shook his head. "You didn't."

"We…we did." Bonnie replied. "We're sorry, guys."

"We really are." Chica added. "It was dark…we couldn't see…"

"You still should've known!" Freddy yelled.

"We're sorry." Bonnie said again.

While Freddy continued to yell at them, Coco wandered off and walked towards the backstage room. Still feeling a bit like a teenager, her attention span was fairly short.

That, and she didn't want to hear them argue.

She slowly opened the door and peeked in. She saw a kitten she never saw before huddled in himself on the floor.

"Tat must be ta lad." Coco said to herself.

"Coco." Freddy said behind her, making her jump.

"DON'T do tat, lad!" Coco said to him.

"Sorry, darling." Freddy replied.

"Did you see him?" Mike asked and she noticed the others weren't there.

"Aye." Coco nodded. "Where be Foxy and ta landlubbers?"

"Main stage." Freddy said. "He's watching them for us."

"Well, ta lad be in there. He be a kitten." Coco replied.

"Let's go talk to him then." Freddy said and Coco opened the door.

The three of them walked in and watched the kitten shake.

Freddy looked carefully at the costume, feeling it looked familiar. When the kitten looked up at them, that's when he realized it.

"That's Fitz." Freddy said.

"Who?" Coco asked.

"A cat that was going to be a Halloween show that never happened." Freddy replied. "That has to be the boy."

The three of them looked back at the kitten to see him shaking and staring at them. Waiting for them to move.

"M-My name is F-Fitz?" Fitz asked.

"N- Yes," Freddy nodded. "That's your name."

"W-Where am I-I?" Fitz asked continuing to shake.

"You're at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria." Freddy replied. "I'm Freddy, this is Coco and Mike."

The hound and human waved.

"You already met Bonnie and Chica I'm sure. My brother Goldy and our friend Foxy are elsewhere in the building right now." Freddy continued.

"O-Okay." Fitz said not calming down.

"Mateys." Coco said standing up, as she and the guys were kneeling.

"Yeah?" Mike asked.

"How bout ye leave me alone wit ta lad?" Coco asked. "It might be helpin' him ta relax."

"Good idea." Freddy nodded. "Come on, Michael."

"Bye, Fitz." Mike waved gently at him and he got a small wave back.

After the guys left, Coco kneeled back down.

"Ahoy, lad." Coco smiled gently. "I be First Mate Coco ta pirate pup!"

"H-Hi." Fitz said.

"Would ye like ta join me crew?" Coco asked and Fitz shrugged. "It be alright, ye be okay."

"W-Why am I h-here?" Fitz asked.

"Cause…" Coco tried to think of a lie. "Ye be joinin' me and me Captain Foxy's crew!"

"R-Really?" Fitz calmed down a little.

"Aye aye!" Coco smiled. "Would ye like ta meet me Captain?"

"O-Okay. Sure." Fitz nodded.

"Come." Coco helped him up and led him out of the room.

"Will you s-show me around?" Fitz asked.

"Aye." Coco nodded. "If ye want."

"Yeah." Fitz nodded back and followed a little behind her.

"Well, first ye can meet Foxy an Goldy." Coco replied as they reached the main stage. "Guys, this be Fitz."

"Hi." Fitz said quietly behind her.

"Ahoy!" Foxy smiled.

"Hello." Goldy said.

"Fitz be joinin' our crew, Captain." Coco said, hoping he knew where she was going at.

"Tat be great!" Foxy said, catching where she was going.

"It is?" Fitz asked, peaking out a little.

"Aye!" Foxy nodded. "Ye be a great member of ta crew!"

"He be right." Coco added. "How bout I show ye around now?"

"Okay." Fitz said and they walked away.

"They seem to be getting along well." Mike said.

"Which is good." Freddy said. "You saw how skittish he is."

"True." Mike nodded and turned to Foxy. "It would be a good idea to make him officially join your crew."

"Aye." Foxy nodded back. "Tat be a great idea!"

"And Coco seems to be a good choice to help him relax over the next couple of days and nights." Goldy added.

"Agreed." Freddy said. "So let's leave them be until he calms down."

"So…I can't be havin' ta fun with me lass?" Foxy questioned.

"Not for the next week or so." Freddy said.

"Aw." Foxy whined.

"Oh stop whining." Freddy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah!" Bonnie added.

"You two are still in trouble." Freddy turned to him.

"I know." Bonnie nodded, looking down.

"Now, let's discuss what we are going to do with Fitz and tell Fazbear when he comes in." Freddy sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Originally it was going to be Bonnie that killed the kid but I decided to add Chica to it. Part 2 will be up soon!<strong>


	20. Asking For Pups

**Short but the second part to the last chapter! The pups will be introduced in the next chapter and I will be drawing a picture of their designs and will post it to my Deviantart when it's done! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter - Asking For Pups - Part 2<strong>

"Who's the cat?" Fazbear asked walking in that morning and seeing Fitz and Coco sitting on Pirate's Cove stage.

"Fitz…he's…" Freddy rubbed the back of his head.

"He's jack!" Chica said quickly.

"What?" Fazbear asked, thinking he didn't hear that correctly.

"Bonnie and I…" Chica trailed off.

"We…kind of stuffed him into a suit by mistake…" Bonnie said quietly making Fazbear's right eye twitch.

"YOU WHAT!?" Fazbear yelled making the animatronics and Mike flinch.

"W-Who is t-that?" Fitz asked frightened.

"Ta owner. Come on." Coco said and led him backstage.

"Why did you do that?!" Fazbear asked after the two had left.

"It was a mistake! We thought he was a endo!" Bonnie said. "We're sorry! We're really sorry!"

"You better be!" Fazbear said. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Well, we were thinking of having him join Foxy and Coco's crew since he seems to trust her." Freddy replied.

"Alright." Fazbear sighed. "That sounds like a plan. Now get back into positions. Mike, I'll see you later."

"Bye." Mike waved and headed towards the door.

The others went back to their places as Fazbear headed towards the backstage room to introduce himself.

"Hello?" Fazbear said opening the door. "I'm Mr. Fazbear."

"H-Hi." Fitz said quietly.

"Mr. Fazbear, this be Fitz." Coco said.

"Nice to meet you, son." Fazbear said slowly approaching. "So you're going to be part of their crew?"

"T-That's okay, r-right?" Fitz asked.

"Of course." Fazbear nodded. "You don't have to start today. When you're ready you can but you have to stay here during the day."

"Okay." Fitz said.

"Bye, Fitz!" Coco said standing up. "I be needin' ta get back ta me ship."

"Bye." Fitz replied and watched them leave.

- A few days later -

Fazbear never told the police or anyone what happened to Jack but was glad he seemed to of been trusting Coco. And Coco liked having someone to take care of.

Meanwhile, Foxy didn't like being ignored so much by his First Mate.

"Coco." Foxy said coming up to her while her and Fitz were at a table, talking to each other. "Can I talk ta ye?"

"Aye." Coco nodded and turned to Fitz. "I be right back."

"Okay, Coco." Fitz smiled.

Coco smiled back and got up.

"What might it be, Foxy?" Coco asked following him to the cove.

"How bout we spend tonight wit each other?" Foxy asked putting his hook and paw around her waist and pulling her closer.

"I be lovin' to." Coco giggled then pushed his away as he began to kiss her.

"What do ye mean?" Foxy asked.

"I be stayin' wit Fitz tonight." Coco replied.

"But ye been doin' tat all week!" Foxy said frowning.

"Aye." Coco nodded. "But he be needin' me."

"Come on, Coco." Foxy said stopping her from turning away. "He can be alone for ta night."

"No he can't." Coco shook her head. "He be still frighten."

Foxy had become jealous that her attention wasn't on him anymore and soon Coco heard Foxy growl and looked at him with her head tilted.

"What be wrong, Foxy?" Coco asked. "We can have ta fun soon. Fitz just be needin' me."

"Nothin', Lass." Foxy sighed.

"Are ye jealous?" Coco asked.

"…Maybe." Foxy said. "I be fine. Get back to ta lad."

"Aye." Coco nodded. "If ye say so."

Coco turned to leave but after taking a few steps, she turned back to Foxy.

"How bout we be together tomorrow?" Coco asked and Foxy nodded.

"Tat be great." Foxy smiled.

- A week later -

Fitz was feeling much better so he was now starting to join Foxy and Coco during their shows.

Jack was still missing and no one knows he is actually Fitz.

Eventually Coco also began to stay with Foxy all night again while Fitz hung out with the others.

"Foxy." Coco started while they were taking a break.

"Aye, Lass?" Foxy looked at her.

"I…I be wantin' something." Coco said. "I've been wantin' it since I been takin' care of Fitz."

"What might tat be?" Foxy asked.

"Pups." Coco said quietly.

"What?" Foxy asked surprised.

"I be wantin' a pup. I want ye ta be their dad too, Matey." Coco replied.

"Well, tat be makin' me life easier." Foxy sighed.

"What do ye mean?" Coco asked.

"I be wantin' a pup too. Always have." Foxy said.

"Well, how bout we ask Fazbear bout them?" Coco's tail began to wag.

"Are ye sure he will listen?" Foxy asked.

"Why not, Lad?" Coco shrugged.

"Tat be true." Foxy got up and called Fazbear over after sticking his head out of the curtains.

"What is it guys?" Fazbear asked.

"We be wantin' ta ask ye something." Foxy said as he walked in.

"What might that be?" Fazbear questioned.

"We…we be wantin' our own pup." Coco said a bit hesitantly.

"Really?" Fazbear said quite surprised at that response he had received and wasn't expecting. "You two want a pup?"

"Aye." The pirates said in unison.

"Well…" Fazbear thought for a minute. "I'll see what I can do."

"Aye aye." Coco and Foxy nodded.

"Get ready, your next show is in a few minutes. I'll get Fitz." Fazbear said leaving Pirate's Cove.

"Will he be gettin' us a pup?" Coco asked.

"Maybe." Foxy replied.

Fazbear smiled as he left Pirate's Cove. He thought about getting new animatronics made to help the staff and a little pup would work perfectly.

But he wasn't going to have one made. He was going to make three made. Foxy and Coco were going to have triplets and the whole family was going to get surprised at the three new members of the family.

Though he didn't want to right then because Jack was still a missing case that hasn't gone cold yet by the police.

So Fazbear decided to wait a while before spending the money to do that. Until then, he could work on what he wanted them to look like.


	21. The Pirate Pups

**The pups are here!**

**A couple guests said about how they 'forced' Fitz into joining Pirate's Cove and didn't care that he was killed. But that's NOT the case at all! I thought I had explained that but even then, I did so a little bit at the beginning of this chapter. **

**To answer A Friendly Guest: I honestly love the prequel game! It's so tense until you get the hang of it and I hate the marinette with a passion. But I adore original Foxy and the other orginals 3**

**The picture of the designs of the pups are uploaded to my deviantart DPlover726 **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter - The Pirate Pups<strong>

Fazbear wanted to tell the police that Chica and Bonnie killed the boy by thinking he was a kid endoskeleton meant for a smaller costume which Fitz is. Fitz isn't a actual kitten but he's smaller then the rest of them.

But he didn't want them to get into trouble and disabled because of it. Or worse even considering what all of them was doing at night before Coco came and stopped them.

So he continued to lie to the police and to the family of Jack to protect his own family and keep them alive.

Coco chose to have Fitz join their crew because she and the others didn't want to force Fitz to stay backstage all day, scared and alone. Besides, he has gotten comfortable around her.

And the more he's around her, the more outgoing he becomes just as he was when he was human, which he has no memory of.

Bonnie and Chica were feeling beyond guilty every time they looked at Fitz. They wished they could take that day back or at least hoped Fazbear had put new light bulbs in at that time so they could see clearly.

But what's done is done and nothing can change that.

Fazbear chose to wait two months before even having the pups be made so it was 3 months later altogether when they arrived. No one, not even Mike, or the other employees, knew about them.

Just like when Coco arrived, Fazbear closed the pizzeria for the day.

"What's going on?" Freddy asked, climbing off his stage.

"A surprise will be arriving soon." Fazbear replied as the others followed suit and Coco, Fitz, and Foxy came over.

"A surprise?" Fitz asked curiously.

"Yep." Fazbear gave a half smile to him.

It was still hard for Fazbear to look at Fitz too and knowing what he use to be 3 months ago. If anything, he's happy that he trusted Coco at least and became friends with her.

"What kind of surprise?" Chica asked.

"We're getting three special animatronics that will help the employees or greet people at the front door." Fazbear replied.

"Three?" All of the animatronics asked in unison.

"Yes." Fazbear nodded.

"When will they arrive?" Bonnie asked.

"Any minute now." Fazbear said.

"What are they?" Freddy asked him.

"Well…" Fazbear said looking back and forth between Foxy and Coco.

"Why are ye lookin' at us?" Foxy asked looking him up and down.

"The new animatronics involve you two." Fazbear replied.

"Us…are ye…did ye…" Coco said with lost of words.

"Get you two pups? Yes." Fazbear nodded.

Coco and Foxy's mouths dropped in surprise.

"Thank ye, Fazbear!" Coco ran up and hugged him.

"Aye! Thank ye!" Foxy added.

"You're welcome." Fazbear hugged her back.

They then heard knocking at the doors. Looking towards them, they saw the delivery guys there.

"Coming!" Fazbear said going and opening the door.

The delivery guys didn't ask what Fazbear was doing with the animatronics before they arrived so they silently wheeled the three pups in with white cloths over each of them.

Luckily, Aaron, the engineer from before, had came while they were unloading them so he could quickly get to work to turning them on.

"These be our pups, aye?" Coco asked, her eyes looking on, happily as Fazbear and Aaron took the cloths off.

There was two girls and one boy. They looked like they were about waist high compared to the other animatronics.

One girl, was Vixie. She was a white fox with red eyes, a hook on her left wrist, shorts, belt, and sword on said belt.

The other girl was Storm. She was a Husky with blue eyes. Storm has two earrings on her left ear, a eye patch that could go over her right eye at will, a blue collar with a gold skull as a tag, and hook on right wrist.

Their brother, Sparrow, was a dog with gold eyes and black muzzle, but designed to look like a mix between Foxy and Coco. He has a eye patch over his left eye that can go up, shorts, and a orange and white bandana.

"Yep." Fazbear nodded and turned to Aaron. "Can you, get to work now?"

"I will." Aaron nodded, a bit creep out at the animatronics. "Can they… go somewhere else though?"

"Guys, leave him be. Why don't all of you go to Pirate's Cove and we'll get you when they are awake." Fazbear suggested.

"Aww." Foxy and Coco whined but nodded.

As the walked back the their Cove, the others followed.

- Later That Day -

"Sir, I'm done!" Aaron called, wiping his eyebrow.

"Aye! Finally!" Coco came running out of curtains to see her pups.

"Bout time, Las!" Foxy followed her.

"W-Wait up guys!" Fitz said following too.

"All three of you, calm down!" Freddy called doing the same as Bonnie and Chica slowly left the cove.

"Get three pups and they all lose it." Bonnie shook his head.

"But they are so cute!" Chica smiled.

"I guess." Bonnie shrugged.

"Listen to Freddy, you two." Fazbear said to the happy new parents as he came up to them.

"Ready for me to turn them on?" Aaron asked, frightened a bit.

"Do it before they go any crazier." Fazbear replied and Aaron nodded.

First, he turned Vixie on.

"A-Ahoy, lads and lassies! I be Vixie ta pirate! How bout ye go over an watch me parents at Pirate's Cove?" Vixie's eyes lit up as she turned on.

"Ahoy, lassie!" Coco said taking a step towards her daughter.

"M-Mom." Vixie looked at her.

"Aye! I be ye mom!" Coco smiled.

"An I be ye dad!" Foxy said wrapping a arm around Coco.

"D-Dad." Vixie looked at Foxy. "Me parents!"

She giggled and ran up and hugged them. The new parents had to lean down to hug her back since she was the height of their waists.

"An ye be me aunt Chica an uncles Bonnie an Freddy!" Vixie said looking at them.

"What about me?" Fitz asked.

"Big brother!" Vixie giggled again.

"Big brother?" Fitz repeated back.

"Aye." Foxy nodded. "Ye can be their big brother!"

"I can." Fitz smiled.

"Oh my!" Chica clapped. "I have two nieces and a nephew now!"

"You should've add young or baby animatronics a long time ago." Bonnie grinned at Fazbear.

"I guess so." Fazbear chuckled.

"Ahoy! Welcome ta Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!" Their attention was on Storm, who had said that.

"Sister!" Vixie smiled knowing her sister was on now.

"Now how bout me son?" Foxy asked as Aaron turned Sparrow on.

"There." Aaron replied, wiping his eyebrow again.

"Aarrgg! I be Sparrow ta pirate mutt!" Sparrow said.

"Tat's better!" Foxy grinned as Sparrow turned to him.

"Ahoy, me family!" Sparrow grinned back.

"Hey there, son." Freddy smiled at his new nephew and nieces.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Bonnie said.

"Aye! It will be." Coco agreed.

"Well, how about we split up and show them around and help them get situated?" Freddy suggested. "Coco, you and Chica take the girls and Sparrow can stay with us."

"Aye aye." Coco saluted Freddy. "Come me lassies! Let ye mom an aunt Chica show ye around!"

"Yeah!" Chica nodded. "Come on!"

"Aye aye!" The sisters said in unison and followed them.

"Here's your paycheck." Fazbear took it out and handed it to Aaron while the guys or girls went their separate ways.

"Thanks…" Aaron said. "Um…I'm going to go now."

"Thank you." Fazbear said leading him out.

Throughout the day, the guys or girls showed the pups around the Pizzeria and told them about what's going to go on during the day and night even though they were already programmed to know for the most part.

When night came, Mike got the scare he hasn't had in a long time.

"Ahoy!" The three pups jumped out at Mike, making him scream like a little girl, which made them burst out in laughter.

"W-Who are you!?" Mike asked them.

"Ta pirate pups!" Sparrow replied proudly.

"Aye! Have ye met our mom an dad?" Vixie asked.

"You mean Foxy and Coco?" Mike asked figuring they were talking about those two.

"Didn't you know?" Freddy asked coming up to them.

"About there being three pups? NO!" Mike replied. "I would've liked to know what to expect tonight!"

"Relax, Michael, they are just pups." Freddy chuckled.

"I guess." Mike said and turned his attention back to them. "Well, I'm Mike, who are you three?"

"I'm Storm!" The Husky replied. "And that's my sister, Vixie, and our brother Sparrow!"

"Nice to meet you three." Mike said.

"Nice to meet you too." Vixie said then ran off to her dad since she was a daddy's girl and the animatronics figured that out earlier.

They also figured out that Storm was mischievous and Sparrow was a rascal that liked to pick on his sisters like any brother would.

"Ahoy, Mikey!" Coco said coming up to them with Foxy following. Foxy was holding Vixie in his arms.

"Hey. So you two have pups now?" Mike said. "Congratulations on something I just found out about right now."

"Ye didn't know?" Foxy asked.

"No." Mike said seriously.

"Well, now ye do!" Coco smiled. "An thank ye."

"You're welcome." Mike replied.

"So ye be ta night guard, aye?" Sparrow asked Mike. "Our family told us bout ye earlier."

"Yeah and did they now?" Mike asked raising a eyebrow.

"Aye! They said ye got saved by me mom!" Sparrow said still in a proud and brave sounding voice. Pretty much like any other little boy.

"Yes. Yes I did." Mike said leaning down to his level. "Cause the rest of your family tried to kill me."

"Did they?" Vixie asked, scared.

"No." Mike lied, not wanting to scare the new pup. "I was joking."

"Oh. Aye aye, lad!" Vixie giggled.

"Anyway," Mike stood up straight again. "What to do now?"

"How bout ye play a game wit us?" Storm asked.

"No." Mike replied.

"Please?" Storm begged.

"No." Mike said again.

"Please?" Both girls begged.

"No." Mike said yet again.

"PLEASE?" All of the pups begged now.

"FINE!" Mike gave in. "How about we play hide and seek?"

"Okay!" The pups said in unison and ran off to hide. Meanwhile, Mike gave the older ones a pissed off look while they smiled at him.

* * *

><p><strong>The reason I chose a White Fox is because it's a fox, Husky because I thought that breed would fit with the name 'Storm', and Sparrow's design while he is a dog is a mix between Foxy and Coco and that's why his design is my most favorite.<strong>

**This isn't the official ending to this story. There isn't going to be one. If you have any suggestions especially since Fits and the pups are now introduced then let me know what they are through reviews or PMs. Otherwise I'm going to start the sequel now. As I said in another chapter it will have a sad beginning and a timeskip from this moment. **

**Either way, I will post a update chapter here when the sequel is posted! Stay tuned for Dismantled and Disabled! **

**P.S. I know the 2nd game is a prequel but in this case it has to be a sequel to fit with the story. **


	22. Meeting Uncle Goldy

**Short chapter cause I forgot to add Goldy in the last one so he meets Storm here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter - Meeting Uncle Goldy!<strong>

While the pups were playing hide and seek with Mike, little Storm found her way to the roof where she saw a certain golden bear sitting down and looking at the stars.

"Ahoy, Matey!" Storm said running up to him. "I never met ye before."

"That's probably because you just got here with your siblings earlier today when the pizzeria was closed." Goldy said not looking at her.

"How do ye know?" Storm asked. "Ye weren't tere wit us."

"I know everything." Goldy turned to her. "And even if you can't see me, Storm, I will always be watching from afar."

"Ooohh! Okay!" Storm nodded. "So who are ye?"

"I'm Golden Freddy or Goldy for short." Goldy replied. "I'm Freddy's big brother."

"Nice ta meet ye, Goldy! Are ye me uncle too?" Storm asked.

"Sure, sweetheart." Goldy nodded.

"Yay! I got meself three uncles now!" Storm hugged him.

"You would've met me earlier but I like coming out during the night more. I was actually just on my way down." Goldy said slowly hugging her back.

"How bout we head down now, uncle Goldy?" Storm asked.

"Sure." Goldy chuckled. "Come on."

Goldy took the pup's small paw into his large paw and led her back down the steps from the roof.

"Found you!" Mike said coming up to them. "Hey, Goldy."

"Hello, Michael." Goldy replied.

"Aww." Storm whined. "I was just meetin' me uncle Goldy!"

"Well, I found you." Mike said. "Now go find your brother and sister."

"Aye aye." Storm said as Fitz came up to her.

"I'll help you." Fitz smiled.

"Aye! Okay!" Storm's ears perked up and she followed him away from Goldy and Mike.

"Where have you been?" Mike asked.

"On the roof. Where else?" Goldy said.

"Right…" Mike replied.

- A couple of minutes later -

"So he be uncle Freddy's brother!" Storm said, telling her siblings about Goldy, who she and Fitz had found.

"We got another uncle?" Vixie asked.

"Aye!" Storm nodded.

"Tat be great!" Sparrow laughed. "Where be ta lad?"

"Probably wit ta rest of our family." Storm replied.

"Fitz," Vixie said catching his attention. "How did ye come here?"

"Aye! Tell us, laddie!" Sparrow added.

"Well, I just got turned on one day." Fitz told them.  
>"Turned on?" Vixie asked.<p>

"Yeah…I just got turned on one day. I was pretty skittish." Fitz gave a small laugh. "So your parents decided to let me join their show at Pirate's Cove."

"Tat t'was nice!" Vixie smiled.

"Yeah. It was." Fitz nodded. "I enjoy doing shows with them."

"What bout us?" Storm asked. "Do ye like us?"

"Of course!" Fitz grinned. "I got myself little sisters and a little brother!"

"An we got an older brother!" Vixie said as she and Storm hugged Fitz.

Sparrow looked at them from where he was sitting and stared.

"Come on, Sparrow, ye know ye want ta join." Storm said looking at him.

"No." Sparrow crossed his arms.

"Come me brother, just a small one, aye?" Vixie asked.

Sparrow growled and walked over to them.

"Just this small one." Sparrow said giving them a small hug.

Almost immediately, he let go of them and walked towards the dining area, as they were in the storage room.

"Where ye goin' bro?" Storm asked with her voice sounding more modern day/pirate then even Coco's

"Ta see this uncle Goldy." Sparrow replied.

"I be comin' too!" Vixie ran off to catch up with him.

"Come on, Storm." Fitz said as they followed after them.

* * *

><p><strong>I would've had him meet the other two as well but I really didn't feel like adding it...<strong>


	23. Dismantled and Disabled is up now!

**The sequel Dismantled and Disabled chapter 1 is up now!**


End file.
